Full Circle Edited Version
by Drunken-Muses
Summary: Some secrets have a way of coming back to haunt those who keep them. Memories are shared willingly and unwillingly, with drastic consequences. RyuhouxKazuma, KazumaxShiirice, RyuhouxShiirice, and eventually KazumaxShiiricexRyuhou. Edited to comply with ff
1. Slip

**Title**: Full Circle  
**Author**: Drunken Muses (Battlejoy and Brightdreamer)  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst/AU  
**Rating**: R

**Summary**: Some secrets have a way of coming back to haunt those who keep them. Memories are shared willingly and unwillingly, with drastic consequences. Ryuhou/Kazuma, Kazuma/Shiirice, Ryuhou/Shiirice, and (eventually) Kazuma/Shiirice/Ryuhou.

**Disclaimer**: We don't own s-CRY-ed. Wish we did. Have no money, don't sue us!

**Note from the Muses**: This is a edited piece. The original is above the "R" rating (hint-hint) but to conform to voluntary standards as detailed in their "Terms of Service", we cut scenes down to an "R". The "R" rating means that those under 17 might not be adult enough to view it due to sexual, drug, or profane language content. So if you are under 17 and know that your parents don't like you looking at R, turn around. If you are crusader for a hygienic internet, please note that no graphic sexual, drug, or language content occurs. If you want are a little pervy sCRYed fancier, and want to read the un-cut versions go to: rf.darkmagick. net/ viewstory. php?sid 8 adultfan. aff/ story.php?no 35041 mediaminer. org/ fanfic/ viewch.php/ 75170/ 242936

* * *

**Chapter 1: Slip**

Ryuhou awoke with a gasp, his eyes searching the muted darkness for what might have startled him. Finding nothing, he dropped his head back to the pillow with a sigh, rubbing at his slightly-aching forehead. Just once, he'd really like to be able to sleep through the night. He stared up at the dark, slanted roof of the tent that he and Kazuma called "home." This nomadic lifestyle was starting to wear on him a bit. While he knew it was necessary to have to move around a lot to defend this ground, it was still disconcerting to one accustomed to stability and order. Ryuhou felt deeply tired in body and spirit, yet he was unable to completely rest.

Turning his head, Ryuhou felt a small smile creep onto his lips as he saw the sleeping form of Kazuma next to him. He could barely make out the man's profile in the darkness, but it was comforting to have the other beside him–the only stable thing he had in this life. Reaching out, he gently tugged his lover closer, feeling Kazuma sigh and snuggle to him. Kissing Kazuma's cheek lightly, he wondered how much the boy would mind if he were awakened for... a distraction. Ryuhou needed _something_ to distract him from the increasingly uneasy feeling that was building deep inside him.

He nibbled along Kazuma's jaw line, and was soon rewarded with a soft moan. That was enough to make up his mind. "Kazuma..." he murmured, nuzzling his neck and rolling so the smaller body lay partially underneath him.

Ryuhou slid one leg over Kazuma's, pressing against him more firmly. He continued to bite and lick at the warm skin of his neck and collar, letting one hand roam further down the man's chest and stomach. Raising his head to seek a real kiss, he froze as he heard a barely-whispered word escape Kazuma's lips. "Shiirice..."

Ryuhou dropped Kazuma's head with a dull thud that instantly woke the younger man. "What the hell did you say...?" His stomach constricted with emotion, and he felt suddenly light-headed It wasn't the fact that Kazuma had whispered another's name... no, it was the name itself that brought up pushed-aside memories and feelings.

Kazuma blinked, ruefully rubbing his head. He had woken up to such a nice feeling of someone heatedly parting his lips with their tongue and then next thing he knew he was being dropped. "What did I say? I didn't say anything."

Kazuma was further brought from his slumber by Ryuhou shaking him roughly. "You said 'Shiirice.' I heard you. Why?"

Kazuma's cheeks colored instantly as he hesitated for a split second before he adamantly turned away and insisted, "I didn't say anything. You must have been hearing things."

Narrowing his eyes, Ryuhou reached out and grabbed Kazuma's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. "I have excellent hearing, Kazuma. I know what I heard." He tried to keep his voice level as he continued. "Why would you say her name?"

Kazuma shrugged away from Ryuhou, rolling out from under him to grab his shirt and shoes. "It's nothing... I mean... I didn't." Dressing quickly, he ducked out the front flap of the tent before Ryuhou could protest. "I'm going for a walk."

After a moment, Ryuhou followed, having hastily pulled on his own clothes. He shivered as the cool evening air of the Lost Ground wastelands hit his bare arms. He hurried after Kazuma, catching up to the younger man before he could get very far. "Kazuma..."

The redhead stopped, looking down. "Just... don't ask about it, OK, Ryuhou?"

It obviously was something. "No, It's not okay. What the hell did you mean?" Reaching out, Ryuhou grabbed his arm and spun Kazuma around to face him. "Dammit, tell me the truth."

Kazuma shook his head. "It's nothing. Just her name. It doesn't matter."

Ryuhou's stomach tightened. "Yes. It does. You said her name when I was..."

"We slept together, okay?! Is that what you want to hear?" Stunned, Ryuhou took a step back, unable to reply as Kazuma continued, his voice and expression softening. "She was... my first."

Ryuhou doubted he had heard correctly. Kazuma couldn't have just said what he thought he said. "You're lying."

"I-I wanted to tell you before but..." Kazuma sighed. "She made me promise that I wouldn't tell you. Of all the stupid things." Kazuma's voice choked. "I can't believe I just blurted it."

Ryuhou felt dizzy, and put his hand to his head. "I don't... how... when did...?"

"Well you HOLY guys were always after me and one day..."

* * *

Shiirice licked the dry handkerchief and dabbed at the scratch on his forehead. "Stop that!" Kazuma weakly protested. He wasn't really up to being pampered like a small child, especially by a HOLY officer. Then again, a quick peek at the parted cloth of her jacket that she had unbuttoned in the stifling heat wasn't a good idea. A maternal HOLY officer was scary but not as much as the realization that she was girl.

"Stay still," Shiirice hissed, "I'm almost done."

Kazuma squirmed and sighed. If it were up to him, he wouldn't be in this embarrassing situation at all. But a broken arm and a concussion tended to limit escape or fight options, so he lay still at the bottom of a pit that could possibly be the remains of some ancient city's underground tunnel network. Kazuma had once heard 'subways' were common in Japan and the dim cave-like opening could be open with it's stray bit of masonry.

So, now he had no other choice but to sit there and allow this girl to attempt to treat his wounds. "Why are you helping me, anyway?" he grumbled. "You and your stupid HOLY pals were the ones chasing me in the first place."

"No sense in fighting right now," she said. "I'm sure I'll get rescued, and you'll get captured soon enough. There." Shiirice smiled, looking proud of her handiwork. "Plus, you shielded me during that last tremor. Patching you up is the least I could do."

Kazuma turned away to hide the blush staining his cheeks. He hadn't _meant_ to tackle her and protect from that landslide. It was reflexive. "Well, don't feel like you have to."

Shiirice firmly turned his face back to look at her and gave him a mysterious small smile as she tried to dab off the rest of the sweat-stuck dirt. "I wish I had some water or alcohol for this. Y'know, it's been a long time since I patched up anyone. I was originally going to be trained as a medic by HOLY."

"What happened?" Kazuma asked suspiciously. If she had killed a patient during her practicals, concussion or not he'd dig his way out with his good arm.

The petite blue-haired officer shrugged, shifting her weight on top of Kazuma, prompting a grimace from him. The cramped cave shaft into which they had fallen didn't allow for much room to move, and Kazuma was almost surprised that he'd even been able to free his right arm from the boulders that had crushed it. "Well, my Alter power would have come in handy, but..." she tilted her head, a small smile visible in the dim light. "I decided there were more important things in HOLY. More important people."

"What _is_ your power?" Kazuma regarded her like a poisonous snake. Shiirice ignored him. Not enjoying the silence, Kazuma tried another route, "What could else be more important to you?" Again not getting a response, Kazuma ventured "Please don't tell me it doesn't have anything to do with that pretentious asshole you follow around?" Foolishly ignoring the warning glare, he continued. "I mean, he looks like he hasn't shit in 3 years. It's like someone shoved a rod up there and forgot abo- AhhAAA!" Kazuma was cut off by the intense shot of pain Shiirice caused with just her index poking his injured arm.

"Hmph. I don't even need to use my powers. You're hurt, so I'd watch my mouth if I were you." A grim, strained smile stretched Shiirice's lips, her voice practically dripping with false sweetness.

Grimacing, Kazuma made a mental note: don't insult girls when they're straddling you and have you at a disadvantage. However, he couldn't help but open his big mouth again. "Why do you hang around that jerk anyway? What's so great about him? You'd be better off out here on your own."

Shiirice cut off the torture with a snort. "Out here? In these wastelands? What could possibly be out here for me?"

Kazuma shrugged, then winced as the movement jostled his injured arm. "Freedom... you wouldn't have people like that tightass telling you what to do and where to go. Doesn't that bother you at all?"

"Freedom to starve, to freeze, to be raped and killed? Forget that." Shiirice sneered. He really was a naive boy. "And Ryuhou doesn't control me. I follow him because I want to."

Kazuma scoffed and looked away. "Whatever. I couldn't be tied down like that."

"Maybe it's different for some guys," Shiirice said bitterly.

"Well you're a good-looking girl. I'm sure you could find a boyfriend that would take good care of you."

"You talk about freedom and then you say something like that?" Shiirice mentally reevaluated Kazuma: Naive _and_ Stupid.

"Well, there are good guys. Ones that won't try to control you like HOLY or that jerk. Y'know, a guy that would protect you from anything bad and just enjoying holding you. You're pretty tough. You both could make a good life together," Kazuma smiled. If was refreshing to be talking to someone and she wasn't talking to him and hadn't wrapped his wounds by orders. There really was a girl under that uniform and it was distressing to see her stifled into the royal bitch he thought she was before. Kazuma wondered what she'd be like out in the wilds.

"I _am_ protected."

"By what? By your organization? By that 'guy' of yours?" Kazuma spat adding one more strike against Ryuhou in his book. The girl on his lap was young and beautiful with all the right curves in all the right places. For a civilization that supposedly took care of it's own, they didn't know that you didn't send a girl like this out by herself? "I know I wouldn't let my girl be stuck in a hole with a desperate enemy that could do who-knows-what to her."

Shiirice's eyes narrowed, and she tightened her legs over Kazuma's hips. "I don't think you're in much of a position to do much, desperate or not," she said, threateningly placing her hand over his crushed arm. "I can take care of myself, and it's not Ryuhou's fault that I'm down here with you."

Kazuma didn't think pointing out the fact that she was straddling him was quite the thing to do, but her hand on his arm did get his attention. "Okay! Okay! You're not in any danger." He knew even if he were well he'd probably not do anything to her, especially of a sexual nature. However, it was a new experience for him to be completely at the mercy of a petite girl, or any girl for that matter.

"Ryuhou will find me. He always protects and cares for me. You don't know it, but he's really sweet and gentle."

Kazuma didn't believe her. "This is the same guy hunting me day and night; or sending you out to do it?"

"Ryuhou didn't send me out here for you." Shiirice said quietly, not volunteering any more details. "And you don't know anything about him." She shook her head". "You just don't understand. He saved me... he _freed_ me. I owe him my life. I would have died if he hadn't been there, I'm sure of it." Smiling, she thought back on the day her life had changed. "You only see the harsh side of him, but there's another that I want to bring out again..." Shiirice could picture her dear commanding officer and the gentle smile she hoped was only for her. Her eyes misted and she had to take a moment, pawning off her emotional turmoil with a weak attempt at distraction. "Why am I telling you this, anyway?"

"I don't know." Kazuma would shrug if not for his shoulder. "I'm just the cripple here at your fickle mercy."

"Yeah. You are at my mercy." Shiirice's voice cracked a bit still upswept by the abject feeling of loneliness. "Hey... are you all right?"

Kazuma shifted uncomfortably, grimacing again at the pain in his shoulder and head. He clenched his teeth against a small moan, closing his eyes as he felt the cave start to spin around him. "Dammit..." The surreal feeling of the pain swimming in his head suddenly got more intense as the girl threw her arms around him unmindful of his injuries. As painful as that was, the thing that stuck Kazuma about the situation was that her lips were pressed against his, warm and soft. His gasp of surprise was only a opening she needed for her tongue to begin invading his mouth. Shocked beyond belief, Kazuma distantly noticed that his pain was beginning to fade, replaced by an incredible feeling of well-being. Then again, Kazuma really couldn't care less about why his arm was feeling better, instead focusing on his first kiss and the welcoming release that he sensed was only the beginning. An eerie greenish rainbow light reflected off the walls of the cave around them, and Kazuma wondered again just _what_ this girl's Alter power entailed. Closing his eyes, he decided not to worry about it. Wrapping his good arm around the girl's back, he tilted his head to better enjoy the unexpected kiss.

After what seemed far too short a time for Kazuma's liking, the young HOLY officer pulled away with a gasp. "There. Feel better?"

Kazuma nodded breathlessly. "Um... y-yeah."

Shiirice only smiled, trying to ignore the empty feeling that still ached in her chest. "Did you like it?"

"Y-yeah... what was that?" Kazuma still didn't know how to take it. He gulped as the girl's lips began to nibble along his jaw.

"Eternal Devote," he heard her murmur. "My Alter power... it can help heal..." Reaching up with one hand, she undid the rest of the buttons on her jacket, then shrugged it off her shoulders. "Physical contact is necessary, though." Kazuma gulped, his eyes opening wide again as the girl's hands slid under his shirt. "Ah... o-okay..." He drew in his breath sharply as she lay across him, feeling her body pressed against his as the green light surrounded them again. A rush of well-being encompassed him, and he let his eyelids flutter closed. He wasn't sure if it was from her Alter power, or the simple contact of a half-naked girl, but... he was feeling better every minute. "You could probably take your bra off too," he found himself saying. "If you need more physical contact."

Shiirice quickly complied and then impulsively yanked up his shirt, exposing his chest to her. If Kazuma's eyes weren't at their physical widest already, they would have broken limits as the thought hit him: _You just have to ask a girl to take off her bra and she does it?!_ Somewhat confused but definitely going with the flow, Kazuma lifted his arm and nearly yelped at the pain. Add a couple broken ribs to his laundry list of injuries. But that pain was quickly forgotten as her body slid against him, her fingertips stroking down his chest; her lips soon following. He instinctively tried to sit up as Shiirice's nimble fingers began to undo the button on his pants, but fell down with a groan as ribs and head protested. "Ahh... um, go ahead, I guess..."

"Thanks. I will." Shiirice looked up from moist trail that she had just licked and kissed down his stomach with a sinful smirk.

Kazuma was confused. Just a moment before she had been near tears, and the next she was easing his pants down his hips? Were all girls like this? Well, if letting her do what she wanted with his body was the sacrifice he had to make to have her smile, so be it. A part of his mind protested that this _really_ wasn't the place for this sort of thing, but other parts of him insisted that it was just fine! Shiirice slid up his body causing what was left of Kazuma's remaining brains to nearly fry themselves out as she innocently pecked him on the lips, reveling at the gasps and moans he released. "I guess this is officially a temporary truce, eh, NP3228?" She continued her caressing exploration of his body, leaving trails of shivering sensation behind her fingertips. Again, Kazuma wondered if this was a side effect of her Alter or if it was just the fact that this was the first time he'd ever been this close to a female before...

Kazuma knew he should be upset at her calling him that. He made a token protest: "My name's Kazuma," but his heart wasn't in it. She could call him dog-shit at this point, and he wouldn't care. Playing his fingers idly through the girl's short blue hair, Kazuma found himself asking, "What's your name, by the way?" He grinned. "I'm sure you don't want me just calling you 'HOLY girl' while we do... this."

She hesitated for a second as if debating if it was something too intimate to share with a man she was currently fondling. Finally, she moved her lips close to his ear, nibbling and licking before replying. "It's Shiirice Adjani... Kazuma." To Be Continued... 


	2. Interrupt

**Title**: Full Circle  
**Author**: Drunken Muses (Battlejoy and Brightdreamer)  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst/AU  
**Rating**: NC-17

**Summary**: Some secrets have a way of coming back to haunt those who keep them. Memories are shared willingly and unwillingly, with drastic consequences. Ryuhou/Kazuma, Kazuma/Shiirice, Ryuhou/Shiirice, and (eventually) Kazuma/Shiirice/Ryuhou.

**Disclaimer**: We don't own s-CRY-ed. Wish we did. Have no money, don't sue us!

**Note from the Muses**: We heavily revised this chapter, especially the dialogue, to make it less sap-tastic. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Interrupt**

Ryuhou stood still, numb with the faint notion that if let himself feel the churning emotions in his chest, he wouldn't be able to hold back the floodgates on them or the contents of his stomach. Kazuma stared off into the distance, not able to look at Ryuhou until he had rid himself of the last dregs of confession. "I asked her to leave with me. I didn't want to go back to being all alone and I thought she wanted it too." He continued with a smirk that belied the hitch in his voice. "She told me that she would let me go if I forgot about her slip-up by 'fraternizing with the enemy.'"

Ryuhou nodded numbly, his mind still trying to place the time for this encounter. He remembered Shiirice coming back from the mission a bit scratched and bruised... why hadn't he noticed anything else different about her? Oh, that's right, he had been too obsessed with finding Kazuma... he hadn't even seen the lie in her eyes when she'd said she hadn't found him. "S-so that was the only time?" Ryuhou let a thin trickle of hope in his voice, which he had to admit nearly drained any reverse he had.

Kazuma stared at his feet. "No. I went to HOLY. Remember?"

Ryuhou swallowed hard. "You didn't... you couldn't have..."

"The very first night I was there." Kazuma's good eye misted and he took a second to wipe at it. "It really killed me to see her. You might have not noticed but every other time I saw her she was on your arm. Whoever was in charge... I guess it was that Unkei guy, kept pushing Mimori at me. I don't know why. If he could have really read my mind, he would have known what I wanted."

Ryuhou vaguely remembered Unkei skulking asking a lot of questions about his confrontations with Kazuma. He always found it odd that the subject would occasionally steer toward Shiirice's encounters with him. Now, he stood in stunned silence, feeling his head begin to throb as Kazuma began to reminisce about his second rendevous with the girl...

* * *

It was a good morning. Not because he had a roof over his head, or he was lying on a bed not made with straw or with springs poking out, or the smooth feeling of crisp white sheet sliding over his body. It was because he was currently having the joy of gently marveling at the smooth, soft contours of Shiirice's stomach that swelled out to the curve of her hips.

Shiirice shifted, muttering half-groggily, "Your hands are so rough."

"Well it would be creepy if I had smooth girly hands," Kazuma joked adding to himself, _Like Ryuhou's probably are_. But he wasn't unschooled enough to not know that you did not bring up another guy when you were with a girl. Plus he already knew she somehow took it personally when he said something disparaging about her superior.

"I didn't say that was a bad thing," Shiirice brought one of his hands up to rub against her face before pressing it into the valley between her breasts.

Kazuma smiled against the smooth skin of her neck, gently stroking the soft mounds beneath his fingertips. "I thought so. You like me a little rough, huh?" Sliding over to cover her body more fully, he nuzzled behind her ear, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. Already excited at the prospect of enjoying her again this morning, Kazuma was shocked to hear himself saying, "Come back with me..." But... then again it made perfect sense to Kazuma, the more he thought about it. Last night had proven that the time in the cave wasn't a fluke. She wanted him and he wanted to give himself over to her.

Shiirice sighed, the movement pressing her chest against Kazuma's. "You know I can't." She stroked her fingers through his hair. "Why won't you just stay here? Don't you like it here?"

Kazuma shook his head. "You know I'm not cut out for HOLY. No matter how nice it is here, I know I won't be here long. There are things..." he blinked, feeling a memory try to surface, but it was quickly drowned by the sensation of Shiirice hooking her legs over his hips.

"Is this a new HOLY recruiting program?" Kazuma joked, once again going back to kissing and petting her.

Shiirice giggled, running her hands over his back. "Hmm, maybe..." She had just reached down to stroke him between their bodies when the door buzzer sounded, startling them both.

Kazuma raised his head, glaring at the door. "Who the hell...?"

"Shiirice! Open up!" Ryuhou's voice crackled through the intercom. "We have a situation!"

"Shit!" Shiirice hissed, pushing Kazuma off her and diving for her scattered clothes. "You've gotta get out... er... hide!" She quickly tugged on the undershirt and panties she had discarded the previous night. "Hurry!" Kazuma looked around but the closet was only a recessed room without a door, and the bathroom was too far... "The bed!" Shiirice hissed. Kazuma didn't understand her for a second, in panic, then hit the floor and scooted under the bed.

Ryuhou's voice came through again, sounding annoyed. "Shiirice! Are you in there?" A muffled beeping sound was heard, then the door slid open to reveal the flustered-looking boy standing outside.

"Oh, Ryuhou!" Shiirice hurried over him.

"Sorry for barging in on you," Ryuhou said in an irritated tone as he entered the room. "But you gave me the code when you said I could come to your room any time, right?"

"Um, yes," Shiirice stammered. "What seems to be the problem?"

From underneath the bed, Kazuma could only see a pair of immaculately polished black boots pacing the floor, while Shiirice's petite bare feet shifted uneasily. _Oh, so **he** can come to her room any time, huh_? He glared at Ryuhou's feet, as if he could psychically will the man to leave.

Ryuhou walked past Shiirice to tiredly sit on her bed. "I've been up all morning looking for that Kazuma-person. He wasn't in his room this morning, and no one seems to know where he's gone."

Shiirice coughed nervously. "Oh... really?"

Ryuhou leaned back onto the bed. Why was this one of the few places in the world he felt at peace? "Really. I told the commander that he was a spy. He's probably either out sabotaging or mapping out the complex." Ryuhou glared up into the ceiling. He shouldn't be so worked up. Kazuma was no longer in his jurisdiction but he still felt he had to find him.

"Well, maybe he got lost. The complex is pretty big and there are a lot of lost recruits every year." Shiirice supplied nervously.

Ryuhou regarded his subordinate like she had grown a third head. Shiirice sounding generous about 'the native piece of trash Ryuhou shouldn't waste his time on' was pretty suspicious. "Shiirice, are you okay? You look a little flushed."

"I do?"

"Yeah, your cheeks are all glowing. Did you just get back from the gym?" Under the bed, Kazuma snickered to himself, knowing exactly who put the "glow" into Shiirice's cheeks. And what girl goes to the gym in only a t-shirt and panties? Ryuhou really _was_ dense.

Shiirice made a choking sound. "Uh... yeah, I did. I was about to get in the shower, actually." There was a long, silent pause. "So... um, did you need anything else?"

That problem solved to Ryuhou, he returned his mind back to the real trouble. "He's probably over in the eastern complex. It's heavily fortified and an obvious target."

"So why don't you head over there and I'll-eep!" Shiirice made the mistake of stepping too close to the bed. Kazuma couldn't help but impishly run his calloused fingertips over the back of her ankles. A nearly stomped hand was his reward. Ryuhou looked up, startled. "Foot cramp." Shiirice supplied lamely.

Ryuhou looked mildly concerned. "You probably overdid it on the exercise. Might want to go to the personal trainers if it doesn't get better."

Kazuma had to cover his mouth with his hands to keep from laughing aloud. _Well, we would have been 'overdoing it' even more if YOU hadn't showed up, ya damn prick._ He couldn't help but be amused by Ryuhou's cluelessness. No wonder the guy never caught him.... he was apparently too oblivious to even take advantage of the fact that he was alone in a room with a half-naked girl.

After another pause, Ryuhou testily asked. "Well?"

"Well what?" Shiirice jumped.

"Aren't you going to take your shower so we can get going?"

"Oh! Yeah... um..." Shiirice headed for the bathroom. "I'll be right out."

Kazuma briefly considered just blasting a hole through the bed and straight up Ryuhou's ass. How dare he just barge in there and order Shiirice around?

Ryuhou lounged on Shiirice's bed waiting for his subordinate get out of the shower. Dangling his feet over the edge, he had no idea exactly how close he really was to his prey. "Geez, Shiirice, look at all the clothes you leave strewn about your room." Ryuhou angrily muttered to himself, as he looked at all the clothing (some of which were _obviously_ too big.) "You weren't half this messy when we roomed together."

Kazuma stewed angrily, overhearing the low words. Exactly what was the relationship between these two? He felt the bed shift as Ryuhou stood up impatiently. "I'm going to look for him," the older officer called toward the bathroom. "Come find me when you're ready."

Celebrating internally, Kazuma forced himself to wait until the door was fully closed before sneaking out of his hiding spot and to the bathroom. Quietly, he slipped into the shower behind Shiirice, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Mmm, where were we?" he murmured, licking a droplet of water off her shoulder. "I thought that guy would never leave." He didn't know which was hotter, the warm stream of water or the feel of her skin.

To his surprise, Shiirice shrugged him off, leaning forward to grab the shampoo and quickly scrub a dollop of it through her short hair. "I'm almost done, you'll get your turn in a minute," she said snippily, trying to quickly rinse the shampoo out.

Frowning slightly, Kazuma leaned into her again, this time sliding one hand over her slickened breasts. "I'm in no hurry."

Shiirice once again nudged him out of the way, shaking water out of her eyes. "But I am. I don't want to leave Ryuhou waiting. He gets impatient."

Kazuma tried again. "He can wait..."

"Look, I'm not in the mood anymore," Shiirice sighed, deciding to go without conditioner and stepping out to retrieve her towel.

Annoyed, Kazuma quickly reached down and turned off the shower. He followed Shiirice into the bedroom, unmindful of the dripping tracks he was leaving on the floor. Pausing for a moment, he enjoyed the view as the girl began to hastily dress. "Was it something I did?"

Shiirice shook her head distractedly, running a brush through her hair. "No, but we've wasted enough time already. I'll see you at training." She quickly tugged her shoes on and turned toward the door. "Feel free to use the shower. I'll keep everyone away from here until you're out. I'd get to the barracks and make up some excuse if I were you." Shiirice didn't even give a second look back on her way out the door.

Kazuma was crushed. "That...that BASTARD!" He couldn't do anything else but curse Ryuhou. Kazuma was ready to give her his whole being, but Shiirice came running at the slightest whim of that pretentious asshole.

Sitting down on the bed, Kazuma rested his head in his hands. He didn't want it to be this way, but he was beginning to figure out his place in this weird relationship. Shiirice obviously loved Ryuhou... though Kazuma had no idea why. And it was also obvious that Ryuhou was dense as a brick about her feelings. She needed someone to give her the emotional and physical release she needed–and that's where Kazuma came in. The sex the night before had been incredible: intense, rough, and emotional, but _something_ was missing. He knew now what it was... he might have her body, but Ryuhou had her heart.

* * *

"It–it was real awkward after that. She was so cold when I bumped into her in the hallways. And not with that little secret smile she has when she pretended to be cruel the first day. I tried to get with her a couple times more but she seemed so hesitant and distant." Kazuma's voice croaked, hoarse with emotion. Then his mouth quirked in a wistful smile at the memories. "But I'll never forget that one night. There was this way that she bit my lip. I can't describe how sexy it was but... Ryuhou? Are you all right?"

Ryuhou heard the voice whispering at the edges of his head like buzzing as the light dimmed and all went black. Kazuma lunged forward as Ryuhou fell, catching him before he hit the ground. "Ryuhou? Ryuhou! Dammit..." He cradled the other man in his arms, feeling an irrational fear grip his chest. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Ryuhou awoke groggy with his head ringing as if there was the whirling of pulsating machine in the background full of angry bees. He didn't want to listen to the words, insistent and begging, but they continued and merged with a deeper register. "Ryuhou, what happened?" Kazuma's voice felt panicked, but Ryuhou didn't care; he was too busy shifting his body to the side and retching.

Kazuma flinched, but continued to hold and support Ryuhou as the other gagged and heaved. "Idiot, why didn't you tell me you were sick?" he chided, feeling his own stomach twist in sympathy. "What's wrong? How long have you been feeling bad?"

Ryuhou groaned and lifted his head. "Kazuma..."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Shut up..." Spitting once more, Ryuhou regained control of his churning stomach and stood up shakily.

Kazuma followed instantly, reaching his hand out to support him. "Are you all right?"

With his the contents of his stomach not weighing him down and drowning his head Ryuhou once again remembered what he had been doing before he collapsed. "You bastard!" Throwing his weight and his whole being behind it, he landed one good blow against the frozen-with-worry Kazuma. Both of them were knocked to the ground by the force and Ryuhou found he didn't have the strength to do what he truly wanted to: beat the ever-loving shit out of Kazuma for all that he ever did to him.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Ryuhou shook with the energy needed to try to keep his bearings straight and the righteous fury he felt. "Any time in all the weeks we been together! Before you and I... Kazuma, why?"

Kazuma scooted back, rubbing his jaw. "Ryuhou, come on. I couldn't. It wasn't the time and I promised her. I-I really cared about her, Ryuhou."

"And what about me?" Ryuhou screamed. His own words sounded hollow and half drowned out by the ringing in his head. He didn't even know what he meant. Did he mean about him and Shiirice or him and Kazuma? He didn't care. He just wanted an answer from the man in front of him; the man who had stolen his direction of what his life should be from the moment he first met him. "I thought ... why would you keep something like this from me? Especially knowing how I felt about her... and then you... with me..." Ryuhou put his hand to his mouth, feeling as though he might be sick again.

Kazuma somehow managed to look both angry and concerned at the same time. "Dammit, I–I thought it would be better this way." He stared hard at Ryuhou. "Um... do I need to get you some water or something?"

"We're in the middle of the _fucking_ desert, Kazuma! You dragged us out here!" Ryuhou shook himself as he pulled to his feet; then the world around decided it would spin and dive-bomb like a child's toy. Ryuhou suddenly felt Kazuma's arms around him, holding him and pulling him back from the opening darkness clouding his vision. "How could you?"

A hint of pain flickered across Kazuma's eyes before determination set in. "We'll talk about this later. You're sick, just shut up and get well, otherwise I'll have no one to fight." With some difficulty, he gathered Ryuhou into his arms, managing to pick the taller man up with a combination of strength of will and body. "Maybe I should even get you to a doctor or something."

"I don't need a doctor," Ryuhou tried to talk despite the bile bubbling up his esophagus. "I need the damn truth for once!"

Kazuma clenched his jaw, stubbornly continuing to walk back to their "home." "I told you the truth. That's all there was to it. I- I..." Kazuma shook his head not quite sure how he felt about Shiirice. Or Ryuhou for that matter. He just knew that he wouldn't take back and apologize for any time spent with either of them. "I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but that's it." He clutched Ryuhou's too-warm body tighter to him. "Now just shut up. I'm going to get you well."

"I'm fine," Ryuhou insisted. His sudden illness was secondary to the more pressing issue. "You couldn't have loved her." He wouldn't let that sink in, the thought scrambling his insides. Why was the idea so upsetting? "Tell me the truth."

"How the hell do you know how I feel?!" Kazuma snapped as he felt Ryuhou's words hit him deeper than they should. "I did... I really cared for her.... I think. She needed me and I was a lonely virgin and she was a woman." Kazuma wondered how weak and small Ryuhou suddenly seemed even if it was impossible. "There isn't much to say really."

Ryuhou tried to cling to his anger, even as he let himself relax slightly in Kazuma's arms. "And the reason why you slept with me?"

Kazuma's insistent voice turned deathly quiet. "Ryuhou, we both were hiding from her ghost and you know it."

Ryuhou was momentarily mentally floored by Kazuma's observation. But he didn't want to believe it. He shook his head, then swallowed as the movement sent a fresh wave of nausea coursing through his body. "No. You... you took advantage of me. I wasn't hiding from anything. I just... wasn't sure about some things, and I thought you gave me the answers." He found himself leaning his head against Kazuma's shoulder despite himself, closing his eyes against the dizziness.

"Do you really believe that?" Kazuma's tone held bitterness. "You've truly found peace with Shiirice's memory? You really are lucky then..." The last sentiment was nearly in a hesitant croak.

Ryuhou opened his mouth to give an angry reply but his words died as he felt Kazuma's words ring in his core. He had rid himself anything that reminded her of his bouncy best friend, as if he was trying to erase the fact that her silhouette was a gaping hole in his life that he had filled with Kazuma's confusing presence.

"Then again, she loved _you_." Kazuma made his way to their camp. "You weren't the 'native' whose name she could barely remember."

"She wasn't a bad person. She had the hugest heart." Ryuhou said wretchedly, reaching out to help push the tent flap aside.

"I know. It's just I never had any of it." Kazuma tried his best but still dumped Ryuhou roughly on their bedding. "You shouldn't ever feel left out that you never got to sleep with her. We both know that wasn't what she was about."

Ryuhou nodded weakly, keeping his eyes closed against the invading pain. "We... both had different sides of her..." He could barely think past the buzzing in his head. "I had her love and you had her lust." That wasn't quite right. Somehow the lines had to have been blurred between such black and white terms. She wasn't like that.

"I guess." Kazuma bit his bottom lip steadying himself before noticing Ryuhou's dazed expression. "Are you all right?" The concern was evident in his uneasy voice.

Ryuhou blinked and focused his gaze on the other as the words spilled out of his mouth like pulled cotton. "I'm... cold."

Kazuma swallowed against the lump in his throat. "That's easy enough to fix," he whispered, curling against Ryuhou's back and wrapping his arms around his shivering form.

Ryuhou let the world hold for a second and ignored the nagging bit of internal dialogue that said he had been ignoring the world for months. All that mattered was the warmth around him. He let his eyes slip closed again, hoping that morning would bring relief from both mental and physical pain.

Kazuma stroked Ryuhou's hair lightly as the other man drifted off into sleep or unconsciousness. He was more worried than he cared to admit. On one hand, his companion could just have a flu or food poisoning... God knows, with all the weird stuff they had to eat out here, it could have been anything. But on the other, he couldn't help but be afraid of the possibility that there was something really wrong, and that he might have to lose yet another in his life. He didn't know if he could go through that again.

Taking a deep breath, Kazuma willed himself not to worry. This was probably nothing. Ryuhou would recover quickly, and everything would go back to the semblance of normalcy in which they lived. Sensing that Ryuhou was fully asleep, he eased away from him, intent on going to fetch some water to cool the man's fever. As quietly as possible, he slipped out of the tent and stretched his stiff muscles.

Looked up at the night sky, Kazuma tried to let go of the heaviness of the situation, instead focusing on the lifted weight off his conscience. This was a start, and he hoped they would both eventually come to accept what had happened. He didn't know where she was, but he hoped she approved of what he was doing. "Don't worry, Shiirice. I'm taking care of him."

To Be Continued...


	3. Denial

**Title**: Full Circle  
**Author**: Drunken Muses (Battlejoy and Brightdreamer)  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst/AU  
**Rating**: R

**Summary**: Some secrets have a way of coming back to haunt those who keep them. Memories are shared willingly and unwillingly, with drastic consequences. Ryuhou/Kazuma, Kazuma/Shiirice, Ryuhou/Shiirice, and (eventually) Kazuma/Shiirice/Ryuhou.

**Disclaimer**: We don't own s-CRY-ed. Wish we did. Have no money, don't sue us!

**Note from the Muses**: This is a edited piece. The original is above the "R" rating (hint-hint) but to conform to voluntary standards as detailed in their "Terms of Service", we cut scenes down to an "R". The "R" rating means that those under 17 might not be adult enough to view it due to sexual, drug, or profane language content. So if you are under 17 and know that your parents don't like you looking at R, turn around. If you are crusader for a hygienic internet, please note that no graphic sexual, drug, or language content occurs. If you want are a little pervy sCRYed fancier, and want to read the un-cut versions go to:

rf.darkmagick. net/ viewstory. php?sid 8

adultfan. aff/ story.php?no 35041

mediaminer. org/ fanfic/ viewch.php/ 75170/ 242936

Yes, this particular chapter is one of the edited ones. There shouldn't be any more necessary edits for awhile after this, though.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Denial**

Kazuma gently pushed the heavy green bangs back from Ryuhou's forehead before laying a cool, wet cloth across it. He frowned worriedly as the older boy stirred a bit and moaned. He continued to touch Ryuhou's hair softly until the other calmed back into a restless sleep. Sighing, Kazuma sat back on the blankets, running his fingers along Ryuhou's arm. It had been several days since Ryuhou had first fallen ill, and the young man showed no sign of improving. Kazuma didn't really know what else to do for him. When Kanami had been sick, he'd immediately rushed for a doctor, but somehow he knew that Ryuhou wouldn't appreciate that. He hated seeing his friend like this, though...

His friend... and much more. Kazuma caught himself and smiled ruefully. Who would have guessed it would end up this way? Even after all the fights and attempts on each other's life, the two of them had ended up with some rather confusing nights together. He supposed it was inevitable, really. The strong emotions they felt for one another had to have some outlet... might as well be this rather than killing. But... that explanation still didn't quite sit well with him.

Kazuma looked down to notice he was absently rubbing his thumb along Ryuhou's hand in his inattention. In a way, it really had been Shiirice who brought them together; who precipitated this level of their relationship. After their final all-out battle, Kazuma had continued to travel with Ryuhou, ostensibly still working together to fight the Mainland threat. Funny how the other's reminiscing of Shiirice was the catalyst for all this...

* * *

Ryuhou sighed. Not only did he sigh, he did one of those wretched sighs that you insisted no one was meant to hear, but it was crystal clear, ringing in everyone's ears. Or at least, that's the way it seemed to Kazuma. And this was the third sigh in as many minutes. "What _is_ it, Ryuhou?" Kazuma growled.

"Nothing," Ryuhou said, focusing on the stray dandelion in his hand. In the vastness of the wastelands, the land was slowly healing as only land could, over-choked with weeds and grasses that humans found no use for but were truly the only way to heal.

Kazuma rolled his eyes. "No, it's not _nothing_. You're... bitching about something to yourself, and it's pissing me off. What the hell's wrong?"

"I told you it was nothing," An edge of irritation worked it's way into Ryuhou's voice. Kazuma knew if he didn't work fast, Ryuhou would clam up so that he'd rather die than tell the problem.

Kazuma punched Ryuhou on the shoulder. "C'mon, you can tell me." He grinned. "Am I gonna have to beat it out of you?"

"It wouldn't mean anything to you." Ryuhou said sourly. Kazuma hit him on the arm playfully again, and the older boy sighed once more. "Okay, fine. Shiirice, my subordinate at HOLY, used to really like dandelions."

Kazuma froze at Shiirice's name. "She did, huh?" he asked in a flat voice.

"Yeah." Another deep sigh filled the air. "I miss her so much. Her mere presence made me warm and feel important. I have this hole in my life at times," Ryuhou said wretchedly. "These wastelands stretch for so long. They didn't seem to when she wa-UHMPH!" Ryuhou wasn't expecting that punch. Rubbing his jaw, he demanded. "What the hell was that for? You were the one that wanted to know!"

Kazuma glared at Ryuhou, not particularly wanting to explain just _why_ he was so angry. "I don't know, you're just annoying me."

"You were the one that said we needed to vent and let go of our emotions from time to time!" Ryuhou wanted an answer.

Kazuma avoided his gaze, seeming to stare off at the sky, blinking back tears. It would have probably helped if he weren't staring directly at the sun. "You just pissed me off. I thought both of us should vent at the same time."

Ryuhou dumped his pack to tackle and punch Kazuma. "Who are you to control what emotions I can vent or not?"

Kazuma rolled them over with a snarl, straddling Ryuhou and pinning his arms on either side of his head. "I don't know, you're just annoying me! That's all!"

Ryuhou tried to leverage his legs over Kazuma to get him off him as his arms strained, quickly overturning the other guy. Wrestling was yet another courses at the HOLY academy at which he had excelled. "I can mourn her any damn way I like! She was special to me and I won't forget her like she was nothing!"

Kazuma struggled. How dare he say that? He let her pine for him every day they were together and now had the audacity to say he had feelings for her? What was so damn special about Ryuhou that he didn't have? Abruptly, he decided to find out. "Damn. You are a jerk. Don't know what she ever saw in you..." he mumbled, then reached up with one hand and pulled Ryuhou's head down for a rough kiss. Startled, Ryuhou released his hold on Kazuma and tried to pull away, which only gave the other the leverage he needed to roll them over again.

Lying on top of Ryuhou, Kazuma pinned the man's arms down as he continued to kiss him, deepening it with Ryuhou's frightened and confused surrender. Why had Shiirice chosen this man over him? What was so exceptional? Kazuma's tongue invaded Ryuhou's mouth, as if trying to pry the mystery from him.

Ryuhou eyelids closed as he began to enjoy the feeling despite his mind's protest. He knew this was wrong, and yet... he couldn't help but react to the insistent lips pressing against his. He had just started to relax more when the warm sensation of Kazuma's lips left his, just as randomly and suddenly as they had met them in the first place. He opened his eyes just in time to see Kazuma's fist ram into his jaw. Furious and confused, he threw Kazuma off him and pushed into a defensive crouch. "What the hell was that?"

Dazed by the extremes in sensory overload, Ryuhou barely caught Kazuma's muttered, "She didn't sacrifice herself to see you unhappy."

Ryuhou straightened a bit. "W-what?" When Kazuma didn't answer, he lowered his head. He knew what the other had said. He'd heard him well enough. "I... I don't think I know how to be happy."

"Well, we're going to have to learn." With that, Kazuma stepped forward and grabbed Ryuhou around the waist, leaning in to kiss him again. After a few intense seconds, he turned away with a smirk, grabbing his pack off the ground as he walked away. He didn't dare to stop and wonder at the faint warmth still on his lips.

* * *

Feeling another smile tug at his mouth, Kazuma swiped Ryuhou's face and neck with the wet cloth once again before settling it on his forehead. With a yawn, he curled up beside his friend, resting his hand on the man's chest. Lulled by the rhythmic rise and fall, he soon drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

Several weeks later, Ryuhou's condition had not improved. Hardly a day went by that he didn't pass out or vomit at least once. On bad days, he could barely even keep down the small sips of water that Kazuma was able to coax him to drink. He would drift in and out of a fevered consciousness, unable to move from the tent. A "good" day would involve him keeping one meal on his stomach, and those days were rare.

Despite his companion's assurances that he would be all right, Kazuma was starting to become seriously worried. Each day that Ryuhou showed improvement, Kazuma would be hopeful that the mysterious illness was waning. However, it seemed that every subsequent relapse was steadily worse. Without conscious decision, Kazuma found himself directing their wandering journey toward a nearby town, on days Ryuhou was well enough to travel. Kazuma insisted on driving the jeep during these short trips, hoping that Ryuhou wouldn't pick up on where they were going too soon. There had to be a doctor or hospital in the town, and he hoped that Ryuhou wouldn't protest too much once they arrived. He'd hate to have to knock the other man out to drag him to the clinic!

Ryuhou was no fool. He knew where Kazuma was leading them. He didn't feel like arguing, either; he knew his protests would only make the boy more determined. The only way to dissuade Kazuma would be to get well, and quickly. Ryuhou was a firm believer in mind-over-matter, and stubbornly decided one day to prove to Kazuma–and himself–that he really was fine.

He began by eating a full bowl of stew that evening–and kept it all down. Although Kazuma didn't comment on this, he could tell that the other was pleased. They traveled a bit more before setting up camp for the night. Ryuhou slipped into bed early, but lay awake waiting for Kazuma. When the younger man crawled underneath the blankets, Ryuhou immediately rolled over, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him passionately. A small gasp of surprise escaped Kazuma's lips, and he pulled back quickly. "Ryuhou... are you...?"

The older boy cut off his question with another kiss. He didn't want to argue with Kazuma, he wanted to... honestly, he wanted to fuck him silly. The other had barely touched him since he'd fallen ill, aside from caring for him. But Ryuhou needed more than _care_ tonight.

"Ryuhou," Kazuma grimaced, hating himself for having to say this. "You're not up for this, and we both know it."

Shifting his body against Kazuma's, Ryuhou grabbed the boy's arms and pinned them on either side of his head. "Care to wager on that?" he growled, rocking against him slightly.

Kazuma steeled himself. Ryuhou would not turn him on. "Being puked on isn't very sexy. Go to sleep, Ryuhou."

"I don't want to sleep." Leaning down, Ryuhou nuzzled Kazuma's neck, right below his ear. "I'm feeling fine..." he murmured. "I want this."

Kazuma chuckled. "Damn, I'm easy if I've breaking down at this." He shut his eyes, letting his body relax against the other man. Times past it would kill him to admit even the slightest weakness in front of the older boy. They had advanced so much if their once-bitter feud had evolved into a friendly competition with "added benefits."

Sighing quietly with relief, Ryuhou released Kazuma's arms to rub gently at his chest. "I'll stop if I feel bad, OK?" He smiled ruefully. "I won't puke on you... again. I promise." He kissed him again, as if savoring the feeling. "You need it too, I know..."

"I'm not admitting to anything," Kazuma muttered with all the gruffness he could muster. It didn't quite seem genuine as he leaned forward and locked lips with Ryuhou.

Closing his eyes, Ryuhou deepened the kiss. Sliding his hand underneath Kazuma's shirt, he grew even more excited at the feeling of taut skin and firm muscle. He shifted his weight again, settling himself between Kazuma's legs as he began to work the shirt upward. Breaking off the kiss, he moved down lower, aggressively chasing the material with his lips and tongue.

Kazuma's eyes widened a bit. "Wow, what got into you tonight?"

Ryuhou smiled up at him. "What, I can't be in control for once?"

"I guess..." Kazuma groaned as Ryuhou skirted the edges of his waistband with his fingertips. "You're still a tease, though."

Ryuhou licked at the skin below the boy's navel. "Mm, you just have to be patient."

Kazuma tugged insistently on Ryuhou's shoulder. "This would work better with your clothes off."

"Always so demanding." Ryuhou sat up and quickly tugged his tank top off. "That better?"

Grinning, Kazuma removed his shirt, then paused. "Y'know, I can be top if you really don't feel up to the whole effort," he said, irritating Ryuhou beyond belief. "We can take it real slow."

With a growl, Ryuhou slid up Kazuma's body, settling himself firmly between the other's legs and pinning his arms again. "Are you _trying_ to make me mad?" He leaned in to kiss him roughly, possessively, then pulled away with a gasp. "I told you, I feel fine." He rocked against the other man, enjoying the quiet sigh he elicited. It wasn't quite _completely_ true... Ryuhou could already feel an annoying weakness creeping over his body. He forced it aside, however, and pushed against Kazuma again. He wanted this. He _needed_ this.

Some time later, Ryuhou slumped on top of Kazuma, trying to hold himself up on his elbows so as not to crush the other man. He took deep gulps of air, telling himself that the trembling he felt was simply from the pleasure coursing through his body. After a moment, he rolled off, resting his face against the cool material of the pillow. Kazuma reached over and touched his shoulder lightly, still panting. "Hey... you all right?"

Ryuhou nodded weakly, feeling sleep dragging at his eyelids. "Mm-hm..." He pulled Kazuma close, holding him tightly as he drifted off. He prayed that this feeling would last.

Kazuma rubbed Ryuhou's shoulder gently, watching the other man sleep. In the moonlight, his friend looked unnaturally pale, and Kazuma couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry. He hoped that Ryuhou had been telling the truth, and that he really was feeling better. With a sigh, he closed his eye as well, letting the warm, satisfied feeling carry him to sleep.

To Be Continued...


	4. Help

**Title**: Full Circle  
**Author**: Drunken Muses (Battlejoy and Brightdreamer)  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst/AU  
**Rating**: NC-17

**Summary**: Some secrets have a way of coming back to haunt those who keep them. Memories are shared willingly and unwillingly, with drastic consequences. Ryuhou/Kazuma, Kazuma/Shiirice, Ryuhou/Shiirice, and (eventually) Kazuma/Shiirice/Ryuhou.

**Disclaimer**: We don't own s-CRY-ed. Wish we did. Have no money, don't sue us!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Help**

Ryuhou awoke early the next morning, clawing his way out of the cobwebs of sleep with difficulty. The air in the tent felt too thick to breathe, and he sat up with a gasp, trying to shake off the drowning sensation. He dropped his head into his hands as the room spun around him. _It's okay, I just sat up too fast... I'm okay, I'm okay..._ Kazuma stirred and murmured next to him, and Ryuhou tried to calm his breathing. Moving slowly, he gathered up his clothes and dressed as quietly as he could. Nausea welled up in his throat and he swallowed hard, refusing to acknowledge it. _I'm okay, I just need some fresh air._ After tugging on his boots, Ryuhou ducked hurriedly out of the tent, squinting in the early morning sun.

Stumbling a few steps away, Ryuhou took deep breaths of the cool air, trying to settle his churning stomach. _I'm okay, I'm okay..._ the words became a mantra. Dizziness assaulted him again, and he dropped to his knees, bracing his hands against a large rock. _I'm okay, I'm okay..._ Closing his eyes, he willed his body to cooperate, not to do this again. _I'm okay, I'm oka–ohgod..._ the chant was abruptly cut off as Ryuhou's stomach overruled his mind and forcefully ejected its contents.

Kazuma awoke with a start, the all-too-familiar sounds of painful retching jarring him out of a deep sleep. He rubbed his head with a sigh, already sitting up and searching for his clothes. _Dammit, Ryuhou..._ He dressed quickly, pushing out of the tent as he tugged on his shirt. Finding his sick companion quickly, he crouched beside him and held his hair back out of the way. "Geez," he murmured as Ryuhou heaved again. It was getting bad and worry that something was really wrong was starting to gnaw at Kazuma. But now wasn't the time to dwell on that. "You're starting to do this every morning. Please tell me you aren't pregnant," he joked, hoping to ease his mind as well as Ryuhou's.

Ryuhou looked up with a dull glare. "Fuck you, Kazuma."

Kazuma tried to hide his worry with a smirk. "No, we tried that last night, remember? Didn't seem to do much good... aw, man..." He let the smile fade, as Ryuhou had turned his attention back to the pressing task of throwing up what seemed like everything he'd eaten the past week.

After what felt like hours to Ryuhou, his stomach finally stopped trying to turn itself inside out. He slumped back into the waiting arms of Kazuma, clinging to the man for stability. Through the roaring in his ears, he barely made out the words "doctor" "now" "argue," but he couldn't seem to form a reply. He wanted to reassure his friend that he was all right, that he'd be fine, but unconsciousness was already covering him like a lead blanket.

Kazuma tried desperately not to panic as Ryuhou passed out in his arms. "Dammit, not again..." He gathered the other man up and headed back to the tent, feeling a pang of worry as he noticed how light Ryuhou felt. Laying him down on the bedding, he covered Ryuhou's shivering form with a blanket, and sat uneasily next to him. If there were more room in the tent, he'd be pacing right now. Reaching out, Kazuma brushed Ryuhou's hair out of his eyes, feeling for a fever in the process. As he'd expected, the man felt dangerously warm, even though he was still shaking as if he'd been plunged into ice water. Biting his lower lip, Kazuma felt guilt sweep over him again. Why had he listened to Ryuhou last night? He should have known the other was still sick. It had been so long since they'd... but that was no excuse. He should have been stronger.

Ryuhou lips twitched and mouthed words and moaned in pain before trailing off, his eyes opening to stare sightless off in the distance. Kazuma bent over him trying to hear, and smiled, hoping that he was waking up. "Hey, you feeling better?"

The older Alter user continued to stare past Kazuma, his eyes glazed. "...free now..." he mumbled.

Kazuma's brow furrowed. "What?"

Ryuhou didn't respond, but continued to mindlessly repeat a dialogue only audible to him. "I'm... free?" His slurred words were becoming more clear. "Yes... do... what you want... ohh..." he trailed off in a moan, his eyes slipping closed again.

The talk didn't make much sense. _The fever must be making him delirious,_ Kazuma thought fearfully. _That must mean something is really wrong..._ Cursing himself for waiting so long, he gathered Ryuhou up in his arms and rushed him out to the car. It didn't matter that the man probably wasn't well enough to travel; he had to get him to a doctor, and soon.

"I... want to... follow... sir... my name's... Ryuh-" Ryuhou moaned as Kazuma settled him in the seat. As gently as he could, Kazuma tucked a blanket around Ryuhou and strapped him in, leaning the seat back as far as it would go. He hurriedly gathered up the tent, throwing it in a jumble in the back. Taking a deep breath to calm his pounding heart, he started the car and took off toward the town. There had to be someone there who could help.

With every bump and pothole the car hit, Kazuma would wince and glance over at his companion. Ryuhou looked deathly pale, and the moans and scattered, incoherent phrases were coming more frequently. "Please, Ryuhou... come with me..." Kazuma could only catch bits and phrases as they seemed to get more muffled. What confused him the most is why Ryuhou would moan out his own name in his fevered dreams? Clenching his teeth, Kazuma pressed his foot down on the accelerator. He would never forgive himself if he'd waited too long to get help.

* * *

Nurse Sakimoto had 2 hours, 5 minutes, and 23 seconds left on her shift. If they thought she was going to spend one more minute over, she would personally shove her stethoscope so far up their ass you could to take an accurate reading of their heartbeat. She had already pulled over 9 hours of overtime this week and it was only Thursday. As if it wasn't already so bad since all these damned Alters started going haywire without HOLY to police them, it was 2 days from the full moon.

* * *

Kazuma sighed in relief as he saw the hazy silhouette of the town come into view over the hills. Just a few more miles to go. "Hang on, we're almost there," he murmured, instinctively reaching over to touch Ryuhou's arm. The other man shifted and groaned, and Kazuma pressed on the accelerator again.

It was at that very moment that the jeep's engine decided that this fast driving over rocky ground was not what it felt like doing right now.

With a coughing sigh and sputter, the engine died, and the jeep ground to a shuddering halt. "SHIT!" Kazuma pounded on the wheel, desperately turning the key over and over. "Come on, come on..." The only response was a clicking wheeze from under the hood. In a panic, Kazuma looked over at Ryuhou, then at the town, then back at the other man. He could carry him, he supposed, but... that would take too long without his Alter. And he didn't think carrying Ryuhou with his armor on would be comfortable at all. He clutched at his head, cursing again.

Another low moan from Ryuhou made his decision easy. Gently but hurriedly, he unstrapped his companion and dragged him to the shade of a nearby tree. He laid him on his side and covered him with the blanket, frowning as Ryuhou mumbled incoherently again. "Don't worry, I'll be back... I'll get help." Taking a deep breath, Kazuma gathered his strength and formed his final Alter armor over his body. With a lash of the whip-like tentacle on his back, he was off at super-human speed toward the settlement.

* * *

Nurse Sakimoto was counting down the seconds until she was off. A nice hot bath and a good book would do her some good. To her utter dismay, the front door slammed open and another one of those damned Alter users rushed in.

Panting heavily, Kazuma let his armor dissolve as he looked around for someone... anyone... who might be able to help. Spotting the nurse at the desk, he rushed over and nearly dove across the counter to get her attention. "Need... help... he's sick..."

Alter users were dangerous, so Sakimoto took a deep breath and tried her hardest to sound like she gave a damn. "Sir, who is sick? How can we help you?" She also tried to throw in a strained smile; unfortunately all the guy was getting was a grimace.

Kazuma banged his fist on the desk, restraining himself with difficulty. "Ryuhou! He's sick, he needs help... please!"

"Who is this 'Ryuhou' person and where is he?" Nurse Sakimoto prayed that Ryuhou wasn't a made-up imaginary friend of this nut-job. She gripped her pencil hard enough that she could hear the slight crack of her thumb bending it. She could already feel the migraine coming.

Kazuma clenched his teeth. "He's my... um... friend. I had to leave him... would you just come on!?" Reaching out, he grabbed her arm, gripping her firmly by the elbow, and started to forcibly drag her from behind the desk.

Sakimoto's bored eyes flew open. "Get your hands off me! Guards! GUARDS!" she screamed pushing the alert button with her other arm. Two uniformed security guards came running, their hands already on their pistols.

Immediately, Kazuma released her arm and dropped into a defensive crouch, his fingers curling in preparation to form his Alter. "Dammit, I just need help!" He felt tears of frustration start to form in his eyes. "He's gonna die..."

* * *

Doctor Mimori Kiryu checked the chart on the Yuki-boy. They would need to up his medication but other than that he was doing fine. Putting a little note for the nurses to up keep an eye on his fluids, Mimori went back to making her rounds. Suddenly, she was shoved aside by a guard running down the hallway. "What the..." She then heard yelling, from a voice she remembered after a couple seconds. "Kazuma?" Dropping her chart, Mimori ran to the front entrance. If Kazuma was here, then maybe Ryuhou...

She gasped as she burst through the clinic's double doors. Kazuma was standing ready for attack, a green glow already forming over his right arm. "I'll beat all your heads in if that's what it takes to get help!" he yelled, pulling his fist back.

"Kazuma!" Mimori shrieked, pushing past the guards.

Her voice startled the young Alter user, and he dropped his arm to look at her. "Oh... you!"

"Wait!" Mimori waved her arms to get the guards' attention. "Everyone stand down. I know this man!"

In the ensuing pause, Kazuma dove forward with Alter-enhanced speed and caught Mimori by the arm. Beginning to drag her toward the door, he ground out, "Ryuhou... help..."

Mimori decided that resistance would only upset Kazuma more, so she waved off the guards and allowed herself to be led by distraught boy toward the door. "What is it, Kazuma? What's wrong with Ryuhou?"

Taking a deep breath, Kazuma tried to calm down. At least now he had someone who would listen. "He's sick... had to leave him... come on!"

Mimori was able to blink for a second before snapping to attention. "Where is he? Orderlies!" she turned to bark for the attendance. "I need a stretcher and an ambulance."

Kazuma felt his fists clench and unclench repeatedly as he watched the preparations. They weren't moving _fast_ enough! Unable to stay still, he paced back and forth restlessly until he felt a soft hand come to rest on his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw Mimori's concerned and smiling face. "It's going to be all right, Kazuma. We're going to help."

* * *

Mimori checked the charts and looked back to her patient. Since they admitted Ryuhou, they had fed him intravenously, so he looked much better. The glassy, waxy look to his eyes and skin was gone, but he still was far from healthy. She didn't relish having to give the two men the news she had. "Ryuhou, I'm still waiting for the last tests to come in but besides your obvious malnutrition, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you," she grimaced.

Kazuma jumped to his feet, anger evident in his eye. "What do you mean there's nothing wrong? He's sick!" he yelled. "And he's been puking up everything he's eaten for the last few weeks, of _course_ he's malnourished! _I_ could have told you that!!" He took a step forward, his tone accusing. "So, what are you saying? You can't do anything?" His emotions were already stretched and now this woman had to come in and have this to tell them?

"Kazuma," Ryuhou groaned, embarrassed. Did Kazuma have to make everything a melodrama?

Kazuma clenched his fists, ignoring Ryuhou for the moment. "I thought you were supposed to be a doctor. I thought you were supposed to _help_." He could feel his Alter pressing on him; he wanted to hit something.

Weakly, Ryuhou reached out his hand and brushed it over the back of Kazuma's tight fist. "Kazuma..." he repeated, softly. At the touch, Kazuma relaxed slightly, and sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh. He looked up suspiciously at Mimori, but she was staring intently at her clipboard and had apparently missed the quick moment of contact.

"Look. I said that according to our preliminary tests, there is nothing wrong. It's obvious that something is the matter but Alter users are still a new thing for normal medical community." Mimori tried to calm him. "However, there is another option for you." She looked up and past Kazuma to Ryuhou. "Ryuhou, you remember Tachibana, right?"

Ryuhou looked up at her curiously. "Yes..."

"Well since HOLY is gone, he's found a new calling. There's a lot of Alter users who are finding their limits and he can help. He's also been training the healing aspect of his Alter." Mimori gave a sad smile. She wished she could do so much more for Ryuhou, but it was out of her control. "I can bring him here after my shift's end in an hour or so, so lay back and rest." Walking over to the bed, Mimori placed her hand on Ryuhou's shoulder. She didn't notice the dirty glare sent her way by Kazuma. "Don't worry, Ryuhou. I'll get you well." She gave him a reassuring smile, then adjusted the head of the bed to recline back a bit more. "Now, try to get some sleep. I'll be back in a few hours. Buzz the nurse if you need anything." After squeezing his arm one last time, she turned and left the room.

Kazuma glared at the door after her. "She'll get you well... huh, she doesn't even know what's wrong."

Reaching out, Ryuhou rubbed gently at Kazuma's thigh. "Don't be so hard on her. She's trying... her best..." he trailed off tiredly. Kazuma sighed and looked at him with concern, twining his fingers with Ryuhou's. He wasn't angry at Mimori, really, but he had to have _something_ toward which to direct his frustration. Ryuhou gave him a weak smile. "Hey... don't look so down, it's going to be... all right."

Kazuma snorted. "Great. Now you're the optimist. That makes everything sound okay."

"Hm, maybe." Ryuhou squeezed his hand lightly. "But you... should probably try to get some rest too. You haven't slept... since you brought me here." Even speaking that much sounded like an effort for him.

Kazuma shook his head. "Nah, I'm okay. You rest, though. I'll be here."

Blinking sleepily, Ryuhou looked like he wanted to say more, but couldn't fight against unconsciousness any longer. His hand slowly relaxed in Kazuma's grip as he drifted off again.

Kazuma sighed, running his thumb lightly across Ryuhou's knuckles. Somehow, he'd thought that everything would be all right once he got him to the hospital. But it had been nothing but one long, frustrating wait ever since they'd arrived yesterday. At least they'd been able to bring Ryuhou's fever down, mostly breaking him out of his delirious state. Yet, his moments of lucidity only punctuated long periods of fretful unconsciousness. And there wasn't anything more the doctors could do? He studied his companion: his pale lips parted as he slept, his long green hair tangled and stuck with sweat against the pillows, the frailty of his body beneath the thin hospital gown. Kazuma felt a sickening fear deep within him, a fear that had been growing steadily in the recent weeks.

Restlessly, Kazuma let go of Ryuhou's hand to stand and begin pacing around the cramped hospital room. Instinctively, his left hand came up to grip his right arm as he prowled, clenching against the pain and numbness from his Alter use the day before. Ten steps... turn... ten steps... turn... he looked at the clock, and only a few minutes had crawled by. This _waiting_ was wearing on him.

Cursing softly, Kazuma stopped and leaned against the wall. He hated this. He hated feeling so helpless. He couldn't stand the thought of losing someone else. Kimishima, Ayase... and Shiirice... all had died without him able to do a damn thing to save them. Now his... friend was lying ill in a hospital bed, and he couldn't _do_ anything.

Feeling suddenly weak, Kazuma slid down to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest. His vision blurred with sudden, unshed tears. He blinked rapidly and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. His thoughts kept returning to those he'd lost, and his feelings afterward. Kimishima and Ayase–he'd shed his tears for them, and avenged their senseless deaths. But Shiirice–he'd never really had the chance to mourn for her, and there was nothing to avenge in her sacrifice. Even as he'd told Ryuhou to grieve, he had been unable to do so himself. Yet, she'd been his first–why had he never cried for her? Would it be the same if Ryuhou...?

Kazuma felt a few hot tears spill over his face, and he swiped at them angrily. There was no point in thinking like that. But the tears wouldn't stop. He buried his face in his arms, a muffled sob escaping his clenched teeth. Ryuhou was going to be fine. Why was he crying? It wasn't like he was in love with the guy or anything.

Shiirice's angelic face flashed across his mind's eye, and he choked on another sob. Why was he thinking of her now? Ryuhou was the one dyin–sick. Emotionally and physically exhausted, Kazuma finally gave in, allowing the pent-up waves of sorrow to sweep over him. Huddled on the floor, he tried to stay as quiet as possible as he wept, not wanting intruders on his grief.

He wasn't sure exactly when he fell asleep, but after what only seemed like a moment, he was being gently shaken awake by small hands. Raising his head, he was greeted by a familiar, smiling face. _She looks... older,_ Kazuma thought blearily. "Kanami?"

"Kazu-ku... Kazuma," she said in a concerned tone. "Are you all right? You look terrible."

Kazuma blinked and rubbed at his good eye, attempting to cover any evidence of his recent breakdown. "Yeah, I'm fine." He pushed to his feet, stretching muscles that had become stiff and numb from sitting on the cold floor. "What're you doing here?"

"I felt you here–both of you," the young girl replied cryptically. "I knew something was wrong. You were so upset, and Ryuhou..."

Kazuma cut her off with a wave of his hand, walking over to the bed. "Huh, your Alter must be screwed up. Why would I be upset that this jerk's sick? I'm just mad he's not well enough to give me a good fight." Despite his words, Kazuma had to stuff his hands in his pockets to keep from touching Ryuhou's arm as he stood by his bedside.

_You don't have to pretend for me, Kazu-kun,_ Kanami thought with a rueful smile. But she wisely kept her thoughts to herself as she moved to stand next to Kazuma. "Do they know what...?" she began to ask.

Kazuma sighed in annoyance. "No, and it's starting to piss me off. These damn doctors have no idea what the hell they're doing."

Kanami nodded, reaching out to touch Ryuhou's hand. "Maybe I can help."

Kazuma shrugged, trying in vain to keep the hopeful expression off his face. "Sure, if you think you can."

Kanami's small eyes screwed shut as she concentrated, her Alter power allowing her to slip into Ryuhou's mind. People were strange creatures, she'd always felt. Knowing and feeling things, they burdened themselves by keeping them buried and locked behind walls. It made her Alter move like she was in honey, fighting through the mental blocks. Maybe that's why she enjoyed the presence of people like Kazuma, who always had their hearts on their sleeve and let their emotions flow like tears.

She went past the irrelevancies that most people let cloud their vision, like whether Kazuma remembered to gas the jeep or how they were going to pay for the hospital stay, to the layers underneath. She didn't have to go far to notice that something was very wrong. "You feel... crowded?" The last statement finished with a lift in her voice as she tried to get her mind around how a psyche could feel that way. Even those people that had different aspects of themselves were merely fragments of the same person. This mind had healed, bulbous and bulging as if straining to hold something within itself.

Confusing emotions swirled in and through her, connected by her Alter to the man in front of her. Some were obviously his... frustration, illness, despair... but there was another layer of feeling below it all... confinement, fear, confusion. Kanami focused on this lower level, and was suddenly overwhelmed. Panicked gestures didn't stop her choking descent as the emotions clung and wrapped around her, forcing her to watch past the unspoken thoughts and urges. She hated going down this deep, she wanted to swim out.

Kazuma watched a myriad of expressions swirl across Kanami's face. He couldn't be sure, but she looked like she was in pain. "Kanami?" He reached out to try to disengage her hand from Ryuhou's, but was repelled by a sharp, almost electric shock from the Alter glow surrounding her. "Kanami! Let go!"

The young girl couldn't hear him, lost in the confusing swirl of Ryuhou's jumbled memories and emotions. She was torn between the desire to help, to find out what was wrong, and the need to escape before she drowned. Nearly exhausted already, Kanami pushed past the last layer of Ryuhou's veil. This one was decidedly thick and tasted of difficulty in expressing relationships, and she hoped she'd see his inner core after. What she saw for a brief glimpse was someone _besides_ just Ryuhou was there; then the deluge hit her as the floodgates opened. The spiraling, twisting memories and emotions she'd felt before were nothing compared to this. Confused and lost, she flailed in the dark sea of memory, unable to comprehend what she was seeing and feeling.

Kanami's eyes opened wide for a brief moment, her mouth moving as though she wanted to speak. Only a brief, pained shriek emerged, before her Alter glow faded and she slumped bonelessly against Kazuma. He caught her immediately, lowering her gently to the floor and cradling her in his arms. "Kanami? Kanami!" He called out in a panic, then looked up toward the door. "Help! Someone, I need help!" he yelled.

To Be Continued...


	5. Presence

**Title**: Full Circle  
**Author**: Drunken Muses (Battlejoy and Brightdreamer)  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst/AU  
**Rating**: NC-17

**Summary**: Some secrets have a way of coming back to haunt those who keep them. Memories are shared willingly and unwillingly, with drastic consequences. Ryuhou/Kazuma, Kazuma/Shiirice, Ryuhou/Shiirice, and (eventually) Kazuma/Shiirice/Ryuhou.

**Disclaimer**: We don't own s-CRY-ed. Wish we did. Have no money, don't sue us!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Presence**

Hearing Kazuma's frightened cry, several nurses rushed to the room and fussed over the young girl, quickly checking her pupils and taking her pulse. Mimori returned midway through the commotion, and immediately took charge. "What's the problem here?" she waded through the flock of nurses to the unconscious girl, kneeling by her side to begin her own examination.

"She collapsed! Quick, do something!" Horrified, Kazuma stood by once again struck and panicked by the fact that he was useless in helping anyone. "Dammit, you stupid woman, _do something_!"

Mimori gave him a dry look since she _was_ doing something, then proceeded to finish checking Kanami over. "The girl seems to be exhausted and fainted. Nurse, fix a bed." She turned to Kazuma, "We're going to have to keep her for observation. What was she doing?"

Kazuma felt his fingernails dig into his palms as he tried to keep himself under control. First Ryuhou, now Kanami... he didn't know if he could handle this. "I don't know. She was just trying to see if she could help Ryuhou with her Alter... she only touched him for a minute..."

From the doorway, Asuka Tachibana watched the bustle of nurses placing the small girl on the room's other bed. "Look like I have another patient," he sighed, alerting Kazuma to his presence and reminding him what Mimori had left for in the first place. "She really should try getting a trainer and not jump in with her Alter like that." Kazuma's eyes widened at the shock of seeing such a older and wiser sounding Tachibana. The tan cape the boy wore was puzzling as well.

Kazuma watched distractedly as the nurses settled Kanami in, his gaze flickering back and forth between the two beds. Ryuhou was still obliviously unconscious, unaware of the confusion raging around him, while Kanami looked dangerously small and frail in the bed. Biting his lip, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked up to meet the sympathetic hazel eyes of Tachibana. "Don't worry," he said with a reassuring smile. "I'll take a look at her too, see if I can help."

After Kanami was lying peacefully in the bed with a saline IV in her arm and monitors attached to check her vitals, Tachibana stepped toward her, dismissing the nurses with a wave of his hand. Kazuma was amazed at how quickly they obeyed him. After a brief flash, a green sphere appeared in the air above Kanami's head. With a slight gesture, Tachibana pressed the Eternity Ball to her forehead, closing his eyes in concentration briefly. After a moment, he opened them and withdrew his Alter. "She's all right, just seems to have... overloaded herself. I was able to ease her mind a bit. What was she doing when she fainted?"

Kazuma felt a bit guilty, though he didn't know why. "She was using her Alter... seeing if she could help Ryuhou at all. All she did was touch his hand."

Tachibana nodded. "I wonder what she saw," he murmured to himself, moving to stand next to Ryuhou's hospital bed, the greenish ball hovering over his shoulder.

Watching him sharply, Kazuma found himself still resisting the urge to hold Ryuhou's hand. "So, think you'll be able to help him, doc? No one else here has done anything." At that, Mimori looked down, frowning slightly. She _had_ been trying to help, but even with all her medical knowledge, she couldn't do much.

Tachibana looked up at Kazuma with a small smile. "This must be really hard on you, considering your relationship to Ryuhou. I understand. It's good that you brought him here, though."

Kazuma nearly choked. Did Tachibana know? How? His mouth opened and closed several times, but no sound came out. He glanced frantically over at Mimori, but she was fussing with the pillows behind Ryuhou's head, and apparently hadn't thought anything odd of the comment.

Pulling up a chair, Tachibana sat by Ryuhou's bedside. He didn't want to faint onto the floor should something go wrong. That girl's mind seemed to be finely tuned in to emotions so he might not be susceptible to the overwhelming power of them, since he dealt generally with thoughts. But emotions were thoughts so he'd still have to be careful. Kazuma stood behind Tachibana, trying not to fidget. He'd only seen him use his Alter power to control people–had experienced it first-hand, actually. The healing aspect of Eternity Eight was new to him. He felt vaguely uneasy seeing the jade sphere slide into Ryuhou's forehead. "Don't get too comfortable in there," he murmured.

Closing his eyes, Tachibana allowed another small smile for Kazuma before turning his attention to Ryuhou. Quickly, he searched Ryuhou's mind, "asking" his body where the physical hurt resided. His smile faded as he didn't find anything specific. The body was obviously trying to expel something that it didn't feel was right, but aside from some residual damage to the stomach and throat, he couldn't find much physically wrong. The fever was still present, but he could find no reason for it.

Mimori looked on to the scene nervously, feeling left out. In all her time at HOLY, she had been surround by these strange humans with Alter power but it still didn't ease her apprehension that there was things she could never know about them. Despite all her fascination, her studies, her research on Alter power, there were still limitations to her knowledge. And Ryuhou... she had once believed herself close to the pale man lying on the bed, but what changes had 10 years wrought in him? She'd only known him for a few months before she left for the mainland, and had only had scant weeks to catch up with him at HOLY. Mimori determined that she wouldn't let Ryuhou slip away so easily this time. Hopefully, Tachibana would be able to help him.

After confirming Mimori's assessment that there wasn't anything physically wrong with Ryuhou, Tachibana decided to follow Kanami's trail. He noticed the weakened spot that the girl had gone through into the psyche, impressed by the power of will to do it. Tachibana knew he couldn't go in all the way like Kanami did. There had to be another way. He frowned as he felt the overwhelming jumble of thoughts and emotions in Ryuhou's mind. There were walls, sure, but Kanami had pushed past most of those, clearing a trail, so to speak. Underneath it all, he felt a strange duality... as if a second consciousness was struggling to make itself known. Ryuhou's mind was frantically trying to push it out, or repress it... and neither option seemed to be working.

Concentrating hard, he saw an oddly tinted streaming ribbon of memory that he latched onto and decided to focus on. He saw a empty hallway and a glimpse of a green-haired young man walking away from him. Immediately, he felt an internal burst of hope, comfort, and joy, while at the same time sadness and longing. This wasn't right for Ryuhou, he instantly knew, and at the same time he felt another's presence. Tachibana gasped as he pushed closer to this second persona... it was familiar to him. He tried desperately to get a better hold on what he was sensing, but it slipped out of his mental grasp, causing him a sensation of vertigo. With some difficulty, he pulled himself back from the exploration, withdrawing his Alter in the process. He took several deep breaths, willing the feeling of exhaustion to subside and to regain his bearings after being immersed in another mind.

"Well, I think I know what the problem is." Ignoring the anxious Kazuma for a moment, Tachibana turned to Mimori. "Miss Kiryu, do you remember how Shiirice Adjani's Alter power worked? From your studies at HOLY?"

The young doctor frowned a bit. "No, I never had access to all of the HOLY officers files, so I'm not really..."

"I know." Two pairs of eyes fixed on Kazuma as he interrupted. "I know how her Alter worked."

"Go on..." Tachibana prompted, watching the redhead closely.

Kazuma shifted nervously. He hoped they wouldn't ask exactly _how_ he knew. "Well... um... she used her energy to boost someone else's healing–or pain, I guess, if she was fighting. She saw Ryuhou die, and used ALL her power–her life–to bring him back..." he trailed off, the memory of her death too painful.

Tachibana frowned. The boy was obviously distraught, but he had to get information. "Do you know any other details of her Alter?"

"She need physical contact too." He _really_ hoped they wouldn't ask more about that, so he quickly continued. "And I know her body disappeared when she died." An image of Ryuhou sobbing into her empty clothes flashed across his mind, and he winced involuntarily. "That's about all I..." he broke off as a low moan issued from Ryuhou.

Ryuhou stirred as the voices above him came more into focus. His head was throbbing, worse than it had been before he went to sleep. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to sink back into the welcoming dark, but curiosity drove him toward awareness.

At the first sign of movement from Ryuhou, Mimori immediately moved closer, leaning over him and grabbing his hand. "Ryuhou! How are you feeling?" Kazuma automatically moved closer as well, crossing his arms to keep from touching his companion. Mimori smiled down at her patient, pressing the button to raise the head of the bed slightly. "Mr. Tachibana was just saying he had an idea what might be wrong."

Ryuhou blinked, his mind still half-asleep. "Why are they-" he didn't finish that statement as his stomach decided to do a triple-Lutz. The meager contents accumulated over the last day or so abruptly found themselves splattered across Mimori's crisp clean uniform. Mimori flinched and grabbed a basin from the bedside table, but it was too late. "Oh god, Mimori, I'm sorry," Ryuhou croaked before dryly heaving into the bowl.

Mimori gave the strained smile of who had experienced this one too many times. "It's okay, Ryuhou." She rubbed his back soothingly until the spasms stopped, then eased him back onto the pillows.

Kazuma and Tachibana watched in awe, staying out of the way as she quickly got Ryuhou cleaned up and gave him a small sip of water to rinse his mouth. Kazuma observed her with wide eyes. "Wow, I guess being a doctor gets you used to stuff like that." He grinned down at Ryuhou. "I wasn't nearly that nice when you puked on me."

Mimori nodded, still smiling wryly. "Perks of the job, I suppose." She straightened after a moment with a quick smile to the other two men. "I'm going to go change my uniform. Excuse me for a moment." She picked up the basin and turned toward the door. "Call the nurse if you need anything, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ryuhou settled back on the pillows with a groan, rubbing at his head. With Mimori gone, Kazuma finally gave in and squeezed the other man's shoulder lightly. "Hey, you okay?"

Ryuhou opened one eye to glare at Kazuma. "I feel like shit, what do you think?"

Tachibana watched their mild banter as he casually scooted his chair in front of the shut door and leaned back. "That was surprisingly convenient. Ryuhou, are you doing okay?" Receiving a weak nod, he took a couple seconds to try his best to phrase his next words. Finally he decided that honesty and time constraints meant bluntness was appropriate. "Ryuhou, Shiirice is stuck inside of you."

In unison, two voices echoed, "What?"

"I don't know the exact details of her Alter but I know Shiirice when I feel her." Tachibana looked up to find two sets of narrowed eyes locked onto him. He felt that there was a bit more in their scrutiny but that wasn't important that moment. "Her presence is there, I'm certain. But I don't know how to get it out."

Kazuma clenched his fist, not wanting to accept it. "You mean you can't help either?" But with a side glance at Ryuhou's stricken face, he instantly softened, and decided to take a different approach. "But... why would Shiirice make him sick?" he asked incredulously, while Ryuhou nodded in agreement. "She used her Alter to _save_ him."

Folding his arms, Tachibana pondered the problem for a moment. "Well, we've never seen her Alter used fully before, so there was no telling how Ryuhou would react. From what I can tell, his mind and body are trying to expel her, causing the fever and vomiting. You said that the illness was getting progressively worse. Perhaps her spirit, her presence inside is becoming stronger. We need to get her out of you before it kills you both."

Ryuhou's mouth opened and closed several times before he could form a question. "You mean... Shiirice is alive? Inside me?"

"Yes, I think so," Tachibana said simply. "And I can't get her out. But I think I know some people who can help you."

Kazuma sank into the chair by the bed, his mind spinning with all the possibilities. He managed to focus his attention on the younger Alter user by the door. "Who?"

Tachibana leaned forward and his voice dropped to a whisper. "Have either of you hear of the old group Lawless?"

Kazuma once again looked incredulous. "That rebel group was only a rumor. There wasn't a organized group that was HOLD's sworn enemies. Only a handful of outlaws or poor deluded jerks." His hand distractedly traced patterns on Ryuhou's arm. "Kimishima and I looked into finding them, but we never could."

Ryuhou's eyes widened, "The showdown with HOLD. I only heard about some vague information about them. They took out a whole battalion." Tachibana nodded. "But they are supposed to be all dead," Ryuhou pressed. Kazuma was dumbfounded. Lawless was beyond infamous and the legend of their exploits, though vague and cloaked in whispers, had grown for years until HOLYs downfall.

"Not as HOLD reported. There were a couple survivors including the leader."

"And this guy can help Ryuhou?" Kazuma asked excitedly.

Tachibana made a motion to keep the volume down. 'No. But they can be the gateway to the person who can."

Ryuhou put a shaky hand on Kazuma's shoulder. Tachibana was his old friend and he could tell something was up. He wasn't oblivious to everything. "You seem hesitant. What's the catch, Tachibana? How do you know them?"

"I'm getting to that. They've got contact with an Alter user there who's trained me a bit. He may be able to help... his healing Alter is a lot stronger than mine. The only thing is..." The young "doctor" shifted nervously. "...they don't exactly like to be found."

"Well they can suck it," Kazuma bluntly replied. Ryuhou squeezed his shoulder. "I don't care what they like. Tell us where to go."

Tachibana hesitated. "Well they come south during this season so you are in some luck. They might be around Konpaku springs. I wish I could go and guide you better but I have to stay in town for at least the next month."

Kazuma looked at him curiously. "Why?"

Ryuhou exchanged glances with Kazuma. "Why can't you?" he echoed.

"Cammie's expecting!" Tachibana nearly beamed. "The baby's due any time now."

Ryuhou saw Kazuma opening his mouth to gracelessly wonder if Tachibana would make a good father in that dorky cape but Ryuhou's hand had already clamped over his mouth. "That is great news, Tachibana. Congratulations." He knew that Kazuma only opened his mouth to insert food or a body part–usually his foot–into it, and didn't want to risk him hurting the feelings of the young father-to-be.

Kazuma squirmed free from Ryuhou and gave him a dirty look. "Fine. Let's get going." He slid his arm behind Ryuhou's back and helped him sit up. Ryuhou felt a wave of dizziness and pain wash over him as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Clinging to Kazuma for stability, he rested his head on his companion's chest for a moment, waiting for the feeling to pass. Kazuma kept his hands firmly on Ryuhou's back, offering support and comfort in the touch.

Tachibana watched all these little movements with amused interest. When Ryuhou finally lifted his head, indicating that he was all right, he moved over to the bedside. Beginning to remove the IV from Ryuhou's arm, he casually asked, "So, how long have you two been together?"

The two men traded panicked glances as if wondering how to respond to that. But Tachibana didn't need a verbal response... the choked sound from Kazuma and the bright blush on Ryuhou's face gave him all the answer he needed. He waved his hand, brushing off their stammering explanations. "Nah, nah, it's okay." He finished with a grin, taping a bandage securely over the tiny needle prick. "Here, let me do something else... maybe this will help give you some strength for the journey." Raising his hand to Ryuhou's forehead, he quickly formed his Alter once again. This time, he stayed out of the man's consciousness, focusing instead on fixing the damage caused by the illness. He encouraged Ryuhou's stomach to calm and heal, then did his best to boost his energy. Opening his eyes, he smiled at both men. "Think you can get him out of here, Kazuma? I'll distract Mimori."

"Um, yeah." Kazuma looked quickly around seeing a few scattered possessions, along with some medical supplies and a couple bottles of some juice stuff they'd been making Ryuhou sip over the past few days.

Ryuhou slowly got out of his bed, marveling at how light he felt, yet still a bit better than even a few minutes ago. His stomach empty and his head throbbing, he was still able to get to his feet. He knew also this mild strength wouldn't last. "Where should we go?"

Tachibana helped them gather up their few supplies, then closed his eyes and concentrated, forming one of his Eternity Eight outside. "Hold on, I'll contact Eelian and see if he can find their location."

Kazuma shoved all the contents of supplies in a pillowcase and crouched down. "Come on, Ryuhou. Climb on and I'll carry you."

Ryuhou looked at him in extreme annoyance as he tried to maintain his dignity–which was difficult since he was only in a paper gown. "No. I can walk. And give me my clothes, would you? I'm not going anywhere like this."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and you'll pass out after a few steps." He did, however, stand back up. "You're right, you should probably get dressed, though." He hunted around a bit and tossed Ryuhou's clothes at the bed. "Need help?"

Ryuhou's furious, embarrassed glare gave Kazuma his response. Though Tachibana seemed deep in concentration and ignoring them, under no circumstances would there be any Kazuma touching him. Setting his teeth, he pulled his clothes on, still cursing the shaky feeling that lingered. Kazuma hovered nearby... trying not to look like he was hovering. Tachibana had to hide a smile by turning away. These two really were perfect for each other. After a moment, he turned back to the two, finding them watching him expectantly. "Well, he found them, but I wasn't able to make contact. They're at Konpaku Springs, as I thought." He peeked out in the hall, then looked back. "Be careful. They're very wary of strangers."

Kazuma shrugged. "I don't care. They're going to help him whether they like it or not."

"Well, I'll keep trying to contact them to expect you. I hope you'll give my warmest to my master. He's... well... very interesting." Ryuhou and Kazuma gave him a puzzled look. Master? Without further explanation, Tachibana leaned out in the hall again. Summoning the rest of his Alter, he quickly diverted the minds and attentions of the nurses away from Ryuhou's hospital room and the hallway to the front door. "Okay, get going. I'll hold everyone off for a few minutes. Ask Akira to lead you to Kevin, and tell them I sent you." He turned and flashed the two men a quick smile. "Kazuma, don't worry, I'm sure Ryuhou will be fine. Take care of him."

Kazuma hesitated briefly, glancing worriedly over at the other bed. "And I'll take care of Kanami, too," Tachibana added quickly. "She'll be all right. Now, get out of here." Kazuma nodded as he helped Ryuhou hobble out of the room. Tachibana stepped out and waved them on as he went on to find Mimori. Oh dear, it was going to be one hell of an explanation for the poor girl.

Mimori looked up from her new uniform and was startled to see the purple-haired boy. "Tachibana, what's wrong? Did something happen to Ryuhou?"

Tachibana smiled nervously. The concern from her was genuine and this could be touchy. "No, Mimori. Ryuhou's fine. In fact, that's what I've got to talk to you about. Ryuhou and a certain um, lifestyle he's chosen. Y'know, maybe you would like to sit down. Why don't we go out for some coffee?"

Kazuma thought he heard a faint screech of "Whaaaaaat?" as they drove away, but it could have just been his imagination.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Friend

Chapter 6: Friend

"Damn it, Kazuma! Slow this jeep now! " Ryuhou griped as he clutched the blanket around him as he was jostled on the uneven path. "I just got out of the hospital and I don't want to lose my lunch just because you never learned how to use the brakes."

Kazuma mock-glared at him. "Just want to get there already," he said. Ryuhou's bitching was music to Kazuma's ears; if his friend was feeling well enough to complain, he had to be doing better. He resolved to thank Tachibana next time he saw him. He would even compliment the dorky cape at this point.

"It won't help us if you break our only means of transportation driving like a madman," Ryuhou growled.

Kazuma smiled, feeling great for the first time in days, and still not letting up on the accelerator. "Have I ever told you how cute you are when you nag like a chick?"

Ryuhou fought the urge to stick his tongue out at Kazuma. "Just get us there in one piece," he grumbled, settling more firmly into the seat and gripping the armrest.

They had been driving for an hour along the main road–or rather, pathway, before they had to leave it. But when they turned off, the road had become what could only generously be called treacherous. Kazuma said a silence thank you to Ryuhou for getting such a hardy vehicle. The Konpaku springs were so close and yet they still had to navigate through some rocky terrain. Even worse were the reports that bandits and other unsavory folk had made the huge boulders and passes their home since HOLY dissolved. Most people kept to caravans or settled areas, avoiding the uncharted passes.

Despite the bumpy ride, Ryuhou had dozed off, his head lolling to one side. Kazuma glanced over at him with concern, hoping they wouldn't fall into trouble. He knew his Alter was strong enough to handle anything, but if he had to protect someone, things might get a little more difficult.

Lost in thought, Kazuma almost didn't see the person jump out in front of the car. He slammed on the brakes, sending the jeep into a skidding halt. Ryuhou moaned softly but didn't wake, and Kazuma leapt out of the car, his Alter already forming over his arm. "What the hell?" Laughter sounded from a cliff above him, and Kazuma felt his heart skip a beat as shadowy figures emerged from the rocks. He clenched his fist, pushing into his second Alter form.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Turn around and we might spare you." The figure liltingly said. "The Springs are overrated anyway."

"We don't want trouble... just let us pass." An unexpected blast shattered the ground a few feet ahead of him, and Kazuma dropped into a defensive crouch, his back to the jeep.

"That was a warning shot. Do the smart thing and leave." The voice seemed unconcerned.

Kazuma turned slowly, seeing a petite figure emerge from the dust. "We're just trying to find someone. I have no interest in fighting you."

"Well there is no one for you to find here." The young lithe figure sneered as it twirled an odd-looking staff. Kazuma couldn't really tell if the person was a boy or girl since they had an androgynous type of beauty. He or she wore a long, embroidered jacket over a pair of loose-fitting pants, with a tan cape covering it all. Lavender curls bounced around delicate facial features, and light brown eyes gleamed with amusement. Not very threatening but something about the determination in their eyes and the staff told Kazuma intuitively that he was in danger of underestimating the person.

A shadow fell over them both, and Kazuma looked up–_way_ up to see another figure step forward. This taller man wore a black outfit that looked like it was made entirely of leather and belts, also with a similar sand-colored cape. Kazuma also wondered if it was a fashion statement in the area for them to wear dorky capes like Tachibana. Deciding that this guy was the real threat, Kazuma crouched and prepared to lunge at the person. "If you don't get out of my way, I'll just have to move you!" With that, he dove forward, his arm glowing in attack.

Kazuma abruptly found himself frozen to the spot as he was surrounded by the most beautiful, haunting melody he'd ever heard. The world around him seemed to fade, and all he could see were the piercing eyes of the person in front of him. "Fool. You can't fight against my Alter." A laugh rang around him, melding with the music and swirling in his ears. "Concerto Attack will resonate with the deepest part of your being. Your very DNA obeys my music now." Too late, Kazuma realized that these were the very people they'd been seeking. He tried to speak, but couldn't form the words. He felt desperately sleepy, and fought to keep his eyes from closing.

As Kazuma was entering the land of Sleepy-time, someone else was wide awake. "That was too easy, Hannish," the youth smirked down at the fallen boy in front of him, nudging Kazuma's unusual arm. "Looks like an Alter."

Abruptly, Kazuma was jolted awake. Blinking, he climbed to his feet, wondering what had happened. The person in front of him was staring down at their empty hands; he turned quickly and saw Ryuhou leaning against the car, his arm outstretched. Next to him stood Zetsuei, the mysterious staff wrapped in its strong ribbons. "Ryuhou!" Kazuma called out, starting toward him... only in time to see his companion slump to the ground, his Alter disappearing as he lost consciousness. Diving forward, Kazum grabbed the Alter weapon and knelt protectively in front of his fallen friend. He clutched the staff in his left hand, his right glowing again with power. The larger figure scrambled forward to stand protectively in front of the youth, and the opponents glared silently at each other for a long moment.

Kazuma was torn with indecision; keep on guard or attend to Ryuhou? Then the vision of Ryuhou sobbing over Shiirice's empty clothes caught him. He just couldn't bear having another loss and Ryuhou had used his Alter after so long in such a weakened state. Dropping the staff, Kazuma turned to clutch at Ryuhou, still keeping his arm Altered and ready to defend. "You ASSHOLES! That stupid Tachibana sent us out to find you and you do this!"

The giant cast an uncertain glance back at the other as if asking what to do. The youth's eyes widened as the name registered. "Tachibana sent you here?"

"AKIRA!" A plaintive whine cut the tension as a squat figure stumbled out from the rocks, dressed in the same pointless sand-colored cape. "I couldn't find Freddy-chan anywhere!" The man ran up to the pair, completely oblivious to the situation. "Who're they?" he asked, peering curiously at Ryuhou and Kazuma.

The young leader shoved the new person behind. "We're trying to find out. They said that damned fool Tachibana sent them here and–hey!" Akira dove for the shorter man who slipped around and rushed at Kazuma.

"If Tachi likes them then they're fine!" Kazuma blinked and kept his arm aimed at the smiling, vacant face of the man, but somehow he found his guard slowly dissolving. He didn't quite know what to make of the odd little person. The man's round face was rosy and childlike, but there was a depth to his eyes that spoke of an old soul. "My name's Kevin. I'm Tachibana's master."

Turning away from Kazuma as if the golden Alter didn't bother him, Kevin crouched by Ryuhou, cocking his head to the side. "Your friend hurt?" He reached out his hand, only to have it slapped away by Kazuma.

"Don't touch him!" Seeing the wide-eyed, hurt look in the man's eyes, Kazuma felt instantly guilty. "He's really sick and..."

"Oh, I know all about it," Kevin smiled and reached out, a look of concentration crossing his face as a faint blueish glow enveloped Ryuhou. "He's just tuckered out from using his Alter. He should be more careful."

The young leader stomped over, visibly angry. "Kevin! We don't even know who these people are! You can't just..."

The boyish Alter turned and stuck his tongue out. "Aw, shut up, Akira. They're not gonna hurt us, and this one needs help. Tachi sent them. They're fine."

Ryuhou stirred, waking slowly. He was startled to see a man with a insipid grin, a couple of inches in front of his face. "Hello!" the smiling face chirped.

He blinked several times, trying to determine whether it was a hallucination or not... but the apparition stayed solid. Turning his head, he saw that Kazuma was holding him and looking concerned. "What the hell...?"

"Feel better?" the stranger asked. "I helped, I helped," he giggled, then turned back to Akira. "See, they're no trouble. Can they come home with us?"

"Fine," the leader growled. "We'll take them to our camp."

Akira and the large man who introduced himself as Hannish led the two travelers though a small maze of boulders and outcropping of rocks. Kazuma supported Ryuhou with his left arm, even though his companion was looking stronger than he had in weeks. He figured Ryuhou didn't really need the help, but he wanted to keep close. He kept his Alter formed over his right arm, still not quite ready to trust the strange group.

For Ryuhou's part, he wasn't sure what exactly had provided his extra strength, but he wasn't complaining. He allowed Kazuma to lead him, though, also feeling the need to stay close in the unfamiliar situation. He didn't particularly care what these people thought of the two of them either.

Finally, they arrived through them to the side of a hill, hearing slight trickling of small springs that dribbled into a bowl worn away in the rock below. Around the water was lush flora and the appearance of a small camp where a handful of people had gathered. "Hey Hannish!" One man called out, his tone joking. "You guys spent long enough out there. Watch it, or you'll get our fearless leader knocked up!" Several others laughed, and Kazuma made a mental note that Akira was probably, in fact, a girl.

A taller, thin woman stepped closer, looking over Kazuma and Ryuhou appraisingly. "Who's the new guys?" she asked, then grinned. "They're kinda cute."

"Some strays that Kevin decided to help," Akira replied darkly, steering the group away from the rest of the party. She gestured to a clear spot on the ground. "Sit. We'll talk." Kazuma opened his mouth to tell her that they'd stand, thanks, but he glanced at Ryuhou and thought better of it. Warily, he sank to the ground, tugging Ryuhou protectively against him. The older boy shifted away and glared a bit, but stayed close.

"Freddy-chan!" Kevin squealed and jumped off into the underbrush after a large bullfrog.

Akira ignored him and bristled. "That idiot Tachibana sent them. I don't know why he didn't come with them or give us some sort of warning."

"His wife or girlfriend is expecting, that's why he didn't go with us," Kazuma responded.

"Really?" Akira stopped, a smile tugging at her lips. "I'm surprised that boy could still father children after what he went through." The rest of the group erupted in laughter.

Ryuhou and Kazuma blinked since they weren't in the joke. "What happened to him?" Kazuma couldn't help but suspiciously ask as Akira's melodious chuckles slowly died.

"He made the mistake of getting into a fight with Kevin."

"Kinda one-sided fight actually," the tall woman snorted as she handed Akira a warm mug of something.

The lavender-haired girl chuckled. "He insisted that gurus should put their devotees through hell of training and playing action figures wasn't training. So Kevin caved in, and he had Tachibana do exercises with his floating balls for hours on end." Several people snickered in anticipation of the punch line. "And every once in a while, Kevin would run up and either punch or throw something at Tachi's poor unprotected balls." The group roared with laughter.

Ryuhou didn't get the joke. "The Eternity Eight are nearly indestructible so I don't see..." Kazuma was doing his best to hold back a snort of laughter.

"Wrong balls, Ryuhou."

Ryuhou blinked and wandered what weirdos they had gotten in cahoots with. But a quick glance at Kazuma told him that the other boy was actually starting to not only trust them but like them. His companion had let his Alter dissolve, and was happily taking a proffered mug from one of the group. He guessed a well-phrased ball smashing joke was all that was needed for the barriers to go down. Since the mood had lightened, he decided he would try to get some answers. "Tachibana said you were the remnants of Lawless. Is that true?"

The merriment of the group instantly sobered. "Tachibana talks too much." Akira solemnly sipped her drink.

Ryuhou raised his hands in a non-threatening gesture. "It's all right, we have no interest in bringing up old grudges. I was just wondering..." He was interrupted by Kazuma.

"Tachibana told us you can help Ryuhou. Can you?"

"Well, I can't but Kevin probably will," Akira supplied.

Kazuma and Ryuhou seemed dubious. "He healed Ryuhou a bit back there but I don't know," Kazuma mused. "He's got another person..." he started to explain further, but was interrupted by the odd little Alter user jumping in front of them again.

"I know what's wro-ong," Kevin sing-songed.

"You do?" Ryuhou blinked at the strange man. "How..."

"You swallowed up your girlfriend and it's giving you a tummy ache. Wanna kiss Freddy-chan?" Kevin shoved the frog at Ryuhou, who was looking pretty green himself at the statement. Ryuhou gave a heartbroken choking sound as Kazuma reached out in defense.

"Masao Yoshida!" Akira barked and Kevin instantly backed off.

Nervously, Kevin looked back and forth between the angry young men and Akira. The girl smiled down at him, lowering her voice. "Kevin. Could you maybe go play with Freddy-chan by the water for a few minutes? I'll talk to our guests and then you can help them later, okay?" Kevin looked sad and ambled off toward the springs, petting his frog and murmuring quietly to it.

Akira looked back to her guests. "Don't worry about him... he just has an odd way of putting things."

"But what does he mean? And can he help?" Kazuma growled. "Otherwise we're just wasting our time here."

The young leader sighed. "Maybe I should tell go to the beginning of where I met Kevin. Or Masao, which was the name I later found out he was born with," she began.

Kazuma settled back on the grass, glancing worriedly over at Ryuhou. The older boy's face was still a paler shade of his hair, but he seemed to be all right. He looked back at Akira. "Go on."

Akira looked down at the large mug in her small hands. "Years ago, I used to be in charge of the outlaw group known as Lawless. With a mostly anarchist ideal and an alternative to the oppressive regime of HOLY, we were collecting increasing numbers of Alter users as we geared up to overthrow HOLY. There were some skirmishes and raids but we remained a low grade threat. I guess we finally sparked some interest in HOLY and they decided we were worthy enough to eliminate." Akira looked wistful as she blinked back tears. "We had been sold out by one of our own. I can't even speak his name now. I don't know the details of what deal he made with HOLY. I'm kinda glad I don't. It's somewhat distressing to know how expensive or how _cheap _the lives of your loved ones are."

"We thought we were strong enough to take on HOLY. We were wrong." She closed her eyes as if feeling some long-remembered pain. "Nearly our entire group was wiped out: killed or near death from overuse of our Alter power. Hannish here almost destroyed himself in a last effort to push them back." She took a deep breath, twining her fingers with those of the tall, silent man sitting by her side. "I guess they didn't think we were worth the risk of capturing, because we were suddenly left alone. I thought it was the end. I'd used too much of my power, and I was fading into the light. But then..." she looked up and smiled. "Someone pulled me back. Someone restored my Alter power, reversed the damage from overuse. That someone was Kevin." All eyes turned to the short Alter user playing happily in the water, apparently oblivious to the conversation about him. "We all owe him our lives. He wanders around here, sometimes with us, sometimes not. I've never quite figured out much about him... how old he is, where he comes from, but we humor him for the most part. Many have taken to calling him 'Master,' like your friend Tachibana." She smiled. "He is very powerful, but a bit... unstable."

Kazuma scratched his head. "So why did you call him Masao?"

"During one of his brief lucid periods, he told me Kevin was the name of his Alter and that was his name. The person you know as Kevin is the Alter's personality. It's evolved to the point that it took over." Akira took a sip of her drink. "But Masao is fine with it. He told us it was his and Kevin's mission to go help people. And now it's our mission to protect him." She looked up with an expression of calm determination.

"I understand your dedication," Ryuhou solemnly said. Kazuma nodded in agreement. "I was just wondering. Kevin is an odd name. Foreign sounding."

"Much better name than Zetsuei!" Kazuma joked.

Ryuhou frowned. "Yeah, like 'Shell Bullet' is so original..." he grumbled.

"I like my name!" Kevin chirped, popping out from behind another rock. "I got it from a picture book I used to have! Akira, Freddy-chan said he wanted to sit here with you."

Akira smiled warmly at the boy. "All right, Kevin, you can sit with us. Do you want to listen to our guests tell you how you might be able to help them? You'd like that, right?"

The younger Alter user bounced over and sat at the woman's side, grinning at the two. "I know already, I know," he giggled. "He swallowed his girlfriend, I told you."

"Kevin, I know we reacted a bit strongly when you said I had-" Ryuhou quickly amended, "What you said. But we really would like to know-"

"So, how can you help Ryuhou?" Kazuma bluntly interrupted.

Akira looked confused. "Well, maybe if we knew a little more clearly what the problem was..."

Kazuma opened his mouth to say it didn't matter, they should help them NOW, dammit, but was calmed by Ryuhou's hand on his arm. "Kazuma. We can wait a little longer. I'm feeling all right at the moment." He turned back to the young leader. "I was mortally wounded in a fight. A... fellow soldier brought me back to life by sacrificing her own with her Alter. Her consciousness is apparently trapped inside mine, which is what I think Kevin meant when he said I'd... um... 'swallowed' her." Ryuhou couldn't help but glance up at Kazuma whose face was etched with a frown as he looked away.

Akira nodded, pondering the words for a moment. "He might be able to help. His power is reversing the effects of Alter, so he could probably undo the damage." She turned to the smaller man, who was happily rocking back and forth and petting his frog. "Kevin, do you think you could do that? Bring Ryuhou's girlfriend out of his mind?"

Kevin stopped rocking and continued to look down at his pet. "They don't want to know that, Akira."

"Yes we do!" Kazuma insisted.

Kevin set Freddy-chan down and walked up to him, peering intensely at his face. Reaching forward, he touched Ryuhou's forehead lightly. "Could do it. Could send her into the Alter light... it would make you better. Or I could bring her back, but you might be gone." Kevin sniffled, which on a full grown man looked so confusing. "Maybe you'll die, and she lives. Or she dies. Or both of you die." He ignored Kazuma's sharp intake of breath as he continued. "You could both live," Kevin smiled weakly, as if even he didn't believe it. "It'd be real hard." He retreated back to sit by Akira as a hush settled on the camp.

Kazuma found himself gripping Ryuhou's hand tightly; he hadn't even realized he'd grabbed it. Ryuhou slumped against him, feeling suddenly weak. "We have to choose..." he murmured. "Whether to restore her or not. And she... I could die." Saying it aloud somehow made the choice more real, and he squeezed his eyes shut. "I... we'll need to think..." He felt nauseated, and put his hand to his mouth until the feeling subsided. "I–I need to lie down."

Kazuma wrapped his arm around Ryuhou's shoulders, relieved that the other had apparently managed to keep his stomach under control this time. "Okay, we'll get our tent set up and you can go to bed. We'll talk in the morning... hey!" He leaned back reflexively as Kevin reached out again, but relaxed as he saw the blue glow surround Ryuhou.

"He'll feel better," the odd little Alter user said. "For tonight, maybe tomorrow. But you got to decide."


	7. Return

Chapter 7: Return

Kazuma sat hunched on the rocky ground, looking over the plain. The view of the empty expanse of rippling grass and darkening sky was not marred by the jeep and the two's silent camp. Behind him rose the rocks and mountain that surrounded the Springs, which were a wonder of nature as well. But Kazuma didn't care. The only thing that mattered was the echoing thought in his head, _Shiirice could be brought back, but the cost..._

Lost in thought, Kazuma didn't sense Ryuhou behind him until a strong pair of arms wrapped around him. Ryuhou rested his chin on Kazuma's shoulder. "Stop it."

Kazuma looked up, startled. "Stop what?"

"Stop over-thinking it." Ryuhou stood up, stepping back and staring at the mountains. "I think Kevin was sugarcoating it. He's not really an adult and he doesn't like death. I think the odds that both Shiirice and I are going to survive aren't good."

Kazuma turned to look at him. "But there's a chance." He bit his lip, knowing that this was Ryuhou's decision, but he just couldn't stay out of it.

Ryuhou smiled grimly. "The logical thing would be to go through with the other option."

Kazuma sputtered angrily as he sprang to his feet. How could Ryuhou even toy with abandoning Shiirice? "How dare you! You could take your logic and shove it right up your-"

Ryuhou turned to stare down Kazuma, cutting him off. "But that's what you were thinking. That's what you wanted to say." He chuckled, "But I'm glad you didn't. Logic doesn't suit you." Kazuma continued to glare at him as he turned back toward the mountains, continuing in a quiet hush. "You know I've got to try. I wouldn't be able to live with the knowledge that I could have done something, could have gambled something to bring her back. She died for me. Risked her life for me. Don't I owe her the same?"

The quaver of emotion in Ryuhou's voice softened Kazuma. "I- I'm sorry I doubted you, Ryuhou." He chuckled softly and ran his hand through his hair. "Here I thought I was going to have to beat some sense into you so you wouldn't 'logic' your way out of the right decision." Kazuma still looked away and worried his lip a bit. He actually had half-wanted Ryuhou to talk himself out of what he knew was the right choice.

Ryuhou turned away to go to their bedroll. As the night was clear and warm, they'd decided to forgo the tent and sleep in the open air. He flung himself back onto the bedding with a ghost of a smile on his lips as he stared up at the stars, crossing his arms behind his head."There's a chance it really could work."

"It's not like you to look on the bright side," Kazuma grumbled, sitting down next to Ryuhou.

"And it's like you to be a pessimist?"

Kazuma pulled his knees up to his chest. "I really-" He frowned. It wasn't like him to not know what his emotions were. That was Ryuhou's job. "It's just..." he began, hesitantly. "I don't want you to... dammit, just be... agh." He couldn't seem to pull his thoughts together, and soon fell silent.

Ryuhou didn't look at Kazuma, just stared at the stars for a long moment. "She used to be scared of the dark." Kazuma blinked at the non-sequitur, but stayed silent and let the other continue to speak. "I was around sixteen and still in the HOLY male youth's barracks. She was supposed to sleep in the girls'. They were all separated by age group too. I had picked her up on one of my first missions." Ryuhou continued with Kazuma listening quietly. "She would climb out of her room and sneak into mine. She said her room was near the generators and she couldn't sleep."

Kazuma looked down at his hands. Ryuhou hadn't said a thing about Shiirice in the weeks since his confession. It was a sore point between the two and to hear him so freely talking about it was startling. "You should have heard the guy go on with their catcalls and whistles." Ryuhou's easy expression twisted into a frown.

"Did anything happen?" Kazuma cautiously ventured.

"Yeah, a couple hits with Zetsuei's ribbons and they shut up." Ryuhou smiled teasingly. "You mean with Shiirice? No."

Kazuma raised his eyebrow and looked over at Ryuhou. "You never took advantage of that? Wow, you really were repressed."

Ryuhou pushed up to one elbow and looked down, picking stray bits of fuzz off the blanket. "No. She was so childlike and innocent, I wouldn't have. I thought she saw me as a big brother... I didn't know until later that she would have been perfectly willing to be more."

Kazuma knew better than to pick up on the fact that Ryuhou might have not _wanted _it to be more. What they had been doing the last few months together wasn't exactly heterosexual but to say it out loud would be crossing a line. "Though at times, if really was difficult to define what our relationship was. She was developing nicely," Ryuhou smiled grimly as Kazuma's eyes widened at the hint. "I guess that was the story of our lives the whole time."

They sat in companionable silence for a moment, each lost in their memories of the girl they both regretted they hadn't known better. Kazuma startled a bit when Ryuhou spoke again. "I know it's not my place to ask, but... what was it like? To be with her?"

Kazuma took a deep breath, wondering why Ryuhou was asking this now. He didn't want to deny him the answer, though, so he replied as honestly as he could. "I can't describe it. She was so gentle and needy and rough." His mouth quirked in a wistful smile at the memories. "I had those scratches all over my arms and back. At least I think I was scratched. All I remember was this tingling feeling and noticing dried blood later. It was like... she couldn't hold back. She was so intense, and she gave and took everything."

"Hmm..." Ryuhou murmured, then fell silent for a moment before speaking again."Let's do that," he breathed, causing Kazuma's throat to clench.

"W-what?" Kazuma gasped.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Ryuhou looked up at him with a smile, reaching out and rubbing his leg suggestively.

Biting his lip, Kazuma shook his head quickly. "No. We shouldn't." Despite the fact that the soft request had already made his groin ache, he pressed on. "Remember last time?"

Ryuhou narrowed his eyes and tightened his hand on Kazuma's thigh. "Let's not remember last time. Let's not think of the next time either." He tried his best to sound hopeful but the hint was apparent that they might not have this opportunity again. Smiling softly, he slid his hand higher. "You're the one that says to live in the moment. I don't care about tomorrow, it doesn't matter. I... want you, now." His fingertips crept up under the hem of Kazuma's shirt. "Don't hold back..." he murmured, his breath warming the skin of Kazuma's neck.

Kazuma closed his eye, fighting with his emotions. He hadn't missed the implication in Ryuhou's words, yet he didn't want to do anything that would hurt the other man. The decision was taken out of his hands as Ryuhou tugged him down onto the blanket. Gentle, insistent touches soon stole away his hesitation, and he wrapped his arms around Ryuhou and kissed him with increasing intensity.

Groaning into Kazuma's mouth, Ryuhou rolled the smaller man underneath him, straddling his hips. To be honest, he felt much better now than he had the last time they'd been together. Whatever Kevin had done to him, it had eased the sickness and pain that had plagued him for months. Though he knew it wouldn't last, he wanted to live this moment of well-being to the fullest.

Soon, clothes were removed and negligently tossed aside as the two men lost all sense of time or place. Ryuhou arched above Kazuma, moaning deeply as he felt the completion of the other man filling him. Nothing could compare to this... no fight, no rush of power, no clash of wills and strength... nothing even came close to the merging of their bodies in this way. Each man knew the way to move, the places to touch, the rhythm of the other's body, creating a dance that was more intense than any of their previous battles. As in their battles too, they built up the intensity to a crescendo, leading and following, giving and taking, before peaking and collapsing onto the ground, gasping-drained-euphoric.

Ryuhou tugged on his shirt over his head and gingerly put his arm in the sleeve. "Want me to help you with that?" Kazuma asked as the morning sun warmed his bare skin.

"I'm not a cripple, Kazuma." Ryuhou insisted as he finished dressing. Yes, he was worn out from their activities for most of last night, but he wasn't about to admit it. It was well worth it, anyway.

"Are you still thinking of going through with it?" Kazuma's voice sounded gruffer than he would have liked but it was all he could do not to let it quiver.

"Yes," was Ryuhou's simple answer. They had gone through discussing it so there really was nothing left to say. "Hurry up. Let's go see if Kevin is still willing." Though he had refused Kazuma's assistance with his shirt, Ryuhou reluctantly leaned on the other man's shoulder as they made their way back up the path.

Upon arriving Akira's camp, the two men found it abuzz with activity. Akira was in fine form as she barked orders to the rest of the group. Kazuma grabbed her shoulder to get her attention. "What the hell is going on?"

Akira looked up at Ryuhou, ignoring Kazuma's question for the moment. "You've made your choice?" she asked.

"Yes," Ryuhou said crisply.

"And the details?"

"I want to try saving both of us. I couldn't bear sacrificing her for myself when I know I have the chance to get her back." Letting go of Kazuma's shoulder, Ryuhou stood a bit taller, relieved at the decision. It felt right.

"It'll be rough but if that is your choice, "Akira let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. "I'll take you to Kevin." She turned and started toward a tent at the outskirts of the camp.

"What's going on here?" Kazuma demanded again, quickening his pace to walk beside her.

Akira looked straight ahead as she answered. "We'll have to move once Kevin is done. His Alter's full power is a bit... showy. We can't risk a confrontation with any Mainland forces; their spies might see his power and send troops this way." She stopped by the tent and called out softly, "Kevin? Ryuhou is here."

The short Alter user came creeping out from behind a rock. He looked near to tears and frightened. "He decided to try risking it to save both of them," Akira said gently, crouching beside him.

Kevin bit his lip and nodded, reaching out to clasp Ryuhou's hand. "Might hurt," he whispered. "You sure?"

Ryuhou nodded grimly. "I've made my choice. I don't care about the pain or cost."

Kevin tilted his head and tugged on Ryuhou's hand, pulling him toward the tent. "You can go," he said over his shoulder to Kazuma. "Don't need you here."

Kazuma shook his head with a growl, lunging after the two. "Like hell I'm leaving."

"Everyone, get ready to move!" Akira ordered as the small caravan loaded the last of their camp save that last tent. Akira grabbed onto Kazuma's arm as he strode past her. "Maybe it is better you stay out here. It is a delicate operation."

Kazuma shook her off angrily. "I'm not leaving him, dammit." Honestly, he'd considered not watching the process, but now it felt too much like running away. If this were going to be the last time he saw Ryuhou alive, he'd be damned if he was going to miss one moment. Brushing off her protests, he ducked into the tent just in time to see Kevin settling Ryuhou onto a pallet of blankets. He sat on the other side of his companion with a glare at Kevin, as if daring the other Alter user to make him leave.

Ryuhou glanced over at him, surprised. "Kazuma...?"

"Shut up, I'm not going anywhere," he replied gruffly, reaching out to clasp Ryuhou's hand tightly in his own. Ryuhou was touched by the display but could only squeeze his hand back.

"Are you sure?" Kevin ventured as he fidgeted.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Are you sure you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure that I am sure."

"Are you sure-"

"He's damn well sure!" Kazuma impatiently interrupted.

"Good. I'm glad you chose that," Kevin said quietly. "I didn't want to hear her scream." Both guys went as white as a sheet at the statement, momentarily frozen as Kevin instantly perked up. "So let's get started!" He scooted his butt to sit by Ryuhou's head. "I want you to think of the first time you saw your friend."

Kazuma watched as Ryuhou's eyes closed and his lip quirked downward in his "I'm thinking here!" frown. Kevin's eyes squinted shut in response as he stuck out his tongue in concentration like Kanami used to do when she was coloring. Ryuhou sighed, remembering the blue-haired native Alter he'd rescued from a gang. "She was so happy to be free..." he murmured.

Kazuma slumped and rubbed at his eyes with his free hand. He wasn't tearing up. Ryuhou wasn't going to die or get hurt. Then he saw it on the back of his closed eyelids. They had each told him the story but now...

He gasped suddenly as he had a strange double-vision view of Shiirice sitting at the bottom of a demolished prison. He heard Ryuhou's voice echoing in his ears, "You're free..." Forcing his eyes open, he saw a bluish-green glow encompass Kevin and Ryuhou, washing over his hand where he was touching the other. His back stiffened as he was suddenly flooded with memory, both of Ryuhou and Shiirice. At first he thought it was like an out of focus movie at high speed. Then he slowly was able to see the superimposed images of a lanky green-haired boy and a hero-worshiping girl evolve into two lives permanently linked by unvoiced need and profession as they rose through the ranks of HOLY.

Kazuma's head pounded and he felt sick, but he stubbornly held on. However, when he saw _himself _from both their points of view, standing in front of the HOLY transport, he jerked his hand away instinctively. Seeing his own memory from their eyes... it was overwhelming. He fell back, stunned by the almost electric shock from the Alter reaction. He wanted to be here for Ryuhou, to stay with him through this, but... he figured he wouldn't be much good if he passed out from sensory overload. His eyes opened to see the intensifying blue light surround Ryuhou and Kevin. Pulsating lightning glided over their bodies, and Ryuhou suddenly screamed, his back arching as he writhed in pain. Kazuma scrambled to grab his hand but was zapped back as the light escalated to near white.

Ryuhou was lost, drowning in a sea of agony and memory. He felt as though his body was being torn in half... the pain he'd felt before, during his illness, was nothing compared to this. Jumbled images of Shiirice and Kazuma and his whole life rattled through his brain, dragging pieces of himself out into the light. Burning sensations of being ripped apart danced across Ryuhou's nerve endings. As he was being bombarded by visions and searing pain he felt himself dropping into the deepest of oblivion. Desperation and panic gripped him as a pure light pierced his mind. He felt himself falling deeper... he couldn't pull away, couldn't escape... until he saw a familiar silhouette offering a hand out to him. He reached out to clasp the shadowy figure's hand, and images of Kazuma rolled over him. Their fights, their first rough kisses, the boy sweaty and panting, naked above him... he held on for dear life, feeling as though he'd been pulled back from the edge of a bottomless pit. Swimming up from the ocean of dreams, he felt a gentle weight settling on top of him, and he clutched at it desperately.

Kazuma drew in a sharp breath as a shimmering figure began to form over Ryuhou. He recognized the soft curves of Shiirice's body even before she was fully corporeal. Ryuhou moaned as his arms came up to encircle the girl. Kazuma sat back and watched with amazement. Ryuhou's grimacing face eased to one of peace as he held the nude girl on top of him as the glow faded. If Ryuhou had been unclothed, they would have looked more like a set of lovers in blissful sleep than a pair that had gone through a painful separation. With an exhausted "meep," Kevin let go of Ryuhou's forehead and slumped to the side in a heap.

Crawling forward, Kazuma gave a cursory glance at Kevin to make sure the little Alter user was all right, then turned his attention to the newly-separated pair. After checking to make sure both were breathing, he eased Ryuhou's arms away from Shiirice's body. Grabbing a blanket, he tugged her into his arms and wrapped her tightly. He felt a lump form in his throat as he looked down at her angelic face. He'd... really missed her. "Shiirice," he called out softly. "Can you hear me?" When there was no response, he frowned and shook her gently. "Hey, wake up..." Seeing that she wasn't going to rouse, Kazuma laid Shiirice down on the bedding, then turned to Ryuhou. "Oi, Ryuhou, it's done," he said, shaking his shoulder a bit more roughly. The green-haired boy stirred and moaned, his eyelids fluttering briefly before he fell silent again. "Quit being lazy... wake up already!" Kazuma bit his lip, looking over at Kevin again. He had no idea if this was normal, or if he should be panicking right now.

Outside, Akira tensed as she looked at the tent, which was beaconing light like a giant paper lantern. She was thankful they had waited for the morning since the light was probably visible for a mile off. Imagine how far it would go in the dark! She knew they would have to go soon. There were ways for some to track Alters and she didn't want to deal with any of the local gangs or the new rumors of more mainlander spies sulking about. But she was more worried about the welfare of the people in the tent so once the light faded she cautiously ventured in.

"Kevin!" Frightened, Akira scrambled for the pale still form of the young man. Luckily he then subconsciously chose that moment to emit a loud snore.

Kazuma glanced up, unable to keep the worried expression off his face. "They won't wake up..."

Turning to the others, Akira checked their vitals. She took a deep breath to maintain a calm demeanor as she carefully phrased, "Well they have a pulse. Just unconscious, I think. It takes a while to wake up when brought back from the brink. We were ambushed at dawn and I woke up at dusk." She shook her head. "I'm not even sure it was the same day." She stood up and went to the flap of the tent. "I'll go get Hannish to move them so we can get going..."

"Wait! What do you mean?" Kazuma stopped her, grabbing her arm. "I thought you said they needed to rest."

"You didn't feel that pulse of power?" Akira's noble brow creased. "I told you before, with HOLY gone, so is their oppressive rule. There are gangs everywhere and people haven't yet risen up to put things into a better order. Every Alter hunter in a 10 mile radius will swarm here within hours. Kevin is too powerful to let some bandits or mainland spies get him. We have to go."

"I don't want to risk my friends by moving them!" Kazuma insisted. "And I never said I was going to join you!"

Akira paused if weighting the options. "Fine. We can't all stay here, we'd be too large a target. But most smart hunters will know when we leave and take Kevin that the one that they want is gone. You can take the dregs and defend your small party, can't you?"

Kazuma glared at her, not liking the insinuation. "Of course I can. But... what if something goes wrong? What if they don't..." he couldn't bring himself to finish the thought.

"I wasn't finished." In moments like this is was obvious why the petite woman was a born leader. "I'm leaving the tent and some of the blankets here with you." Kazuma frowned. He didn't like charity, which Akira could see in his expression. "They can rest undisturbed for a couple days," she continued quickly. "I think they will then improve. I can also give you directions to an old base of ours nearby so you can lay low until they are well, since they might be weak for some time afterwards."

Kazuma crossed his arms, still not liking the idea. He had very little medical knowledge, and caring for a sick Ryuhou was about the extent of his abilities in that area. Yet, he didn't want to drag them around if moving would hurt them... and he couldn't bring himself to ask for more help. "Fine, whatever. We'll be all right."

"Unless you want to take them to a settlement." Akira shrugged.

"You're right." Kazuma shook his head. "Those stupid doctors don't know anything."

Nodding in agreement, the girl went to the entrance and called her husband over to help with Kevin. "Everyone, we're moving out!" Turning back, she put her hands on her hips and looked down at the sleeping pair. "We'll also give you a set of clothing." Kazuma gave her a confused look. "Unless you like running around with a naked young woman?" Kazuma's tanned cheeks quickly blushed as red as his hair. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright. I look forward to the day when we see you and your friend again." Akira patted him on the back as she left the tent.

Seeing the group pack the last of their gear along with a happily snoring Alter-guru, Kazuma felt a pang of guilt as he stepped out of the tent and looked back. He was still worrying, but Ryuhou was alive for the moment and Shiirice was back. These Lawless guys had just invited him into their camp and helped as much as they could. "Hey, Akira!" he called as he ran up to the woman. "I just wanted to... I wanted..." Kazuma frowned and decided to just spit it out. "Thanks."

"It was our pleasure." Akira smiled. "It's the least we could do for you considering what you've done for all of us with HOLY."

"You know about that?" Kazuma gasped. The rumors that had reached him and Ryuhou hadn't mentioned them and he wasn't sure that he would want them to.

"Tachibana told us." Akira climbed onto the passenger side of one of their vehicles besides Hannish. "Who knows? Maybe if fate was different we could have fought side by side. Good luck."

Kazuma watched them go until the dust dispersed in the hot noon sun. With a sigh, he turned back to the tent, grudgingly anticipating the long wait ahead.

* * *

Several hours later, Kazuma tried his best not to fidget. The tent was becoming stifling in the afternoon sun, despite his efforts to pin back the front flaps. He was almost beginning to envy his unconscious wards. With another sigh, he shifted on the blankets, trying to get comfortable. The tent was small enough that he could barely sit by Ryuhou's legs, between him and Shiirice.

Both bored and worried, Kazuma tried to occupy himself by studying the sleeping faces before him. Shiirice looked... exactly as he'd remembered her. She was so beautiful, so peaceful. Reaching forward, he touched her face lightly, willing her to wake up. He wondered if her lips would still feel as soft as he remembered.

Ryuhou moaned and stirred, startling Kazuma. Quickly, he turned his attention to his friend, peering closely at his face for signs of wakefulness. But the green-haired boy only murmured incoherently before quieting, his face relaxing as he slipped into a deeper sleep.

"Dammit, don't do that," Kazuma grumbled under his breath. "Get my hopes up..." he trailed off as he continued to study the profile of Ryuhou's face. A bit of... doubt or worry was starting to nag at him. He'd been so concerned, first about Ryuhou's health and then about getting Shiirice back, he'd had no thoughts about what would happen afterward; as if such thoughts would jinx everything. Should he continue to pursue her, as he had before? Would she go back to loving Ryuhou, rejecting him for the older boy? And what of Ryuhou? He'd realized his feelings for Shiirice too late, but now that she was back, how would he react? Kazuma had become... accustomed to Ryuhou's presence, his warmth beside him at night. He didn't want to admit it–even to himself–but he couldn't imagine being alone again.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as he sensed something outside. Not a sound, not a warning... but every hair on his body abruptly decided to stand on end. Eagerly, he left the tent to be confronted with a group of men quickly trying to surround him. They had common brigands written all over them. From their clothing of battered leather, chains, and jeans, they either hadn't had any luck with the bandit business, or they really had a strange sense of fashion. It could have been humorous too, since they looked more like caricatures of bandits. Akira wasn't fooling when she said the dregs would go after the small group. A quick scan of the group, Kazuma noticed a couple individuals with unusual characteristics that probably meant Alter users, but he wasn't worried. He had faced off against HOLY's best–this laughable group would be nothing.

One large yahoo pointed at him. He seemed to be the leader but Kazuma couldn't believe he was actually wearing ass-less leather chaps. "We are the infamous Dragon Fangs!" the behemoth boomed. "We're looking for Alters. If you beg and give us anything you have of value, we might think about letting you join us. What's in the tent?"

Kazuma cracked his knuckles. "Nothing you're going to get anywhere near." He gave them a feral grin, already feeling a tingle in his arm in anticipation of a fight. "You guys don't look like much of a challenge, but... I've had a really bad couple days and I'd LOVE the chance to blow off some steam."


	8. Awake

**Disclaimer: **No, we don't own s-CRY-ed or the characters. We'd be much more evil to them if we did.

Chapter 8: Awake

_"Are you sure the sensors say a useful Alter user is here?" Shiirice tried to ease her way through the brush without getting scratched up. Whoever designed the female uniforms for HOLY needed the crap beaten out of them._

_Ryuhou brushed back a branch in his path. "This is what field work is at times. You said you wanted to join my outfit."_

_"I'm not complaining," Shiirice quickly added. This was her first mission and she wanted Ryuhou to see how good a HOLY officer she was so he would keep her as his partner. "I'm just double checking we're going in the right direction."_

_"We only have to scout this area and then we are going back to base," Ryuhou smiled slightly. All those times between missions when Shiirice would catch up to him and tell him that she was studying hard to be his partner, he really hadn't taken her seriously. But he was glad that the half-dead girl that he had once stumbled upon had found a new direction and life in HOLY's order. "We'll be back soon enough." _

_"Ouch," Shiirice winced, scratching herself despite her best efforts, on a thorn on one of the dense paths of underbrush. "Ryuhou, why do you say that? I want to get out of here, but I'm in no hurry to get back, really." _

_"You have that boyfriend of yours back at headquarters, right?" Ryuhou could see her stiffen through the blocking undergrowth. _

_"Who?" _

_"The one in the pharmacy?" HOLY was an elite organization and as such relatively small. When some had heard the young girl was Ryuhou's new partner, the inevitable jokes and rumors had quickly reached him. The one about him being careful about falling for her because she was taken was weeks old by now. "It started with a Sh sound. Shinji-... Shinjuu...Shin-" Ryuhou had been too distracted to remember the details._

_Shiirice looked away, rubbing self-consciously at a scratch on her arm. "Oh... him. Um... we broke up last week."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Ryuhou responded. "Well, I suppose there isn't too much of a rush for you then."_

_Shiirice turned around abruptly, blocking her superior's path. She needed to tell him. She had waited so long. "My loyalty-my heart belongs with here with you." Ryuhou's mouth instantly widened in a smile, and the hope heart blossomed in Shiirice's heart. Finally, he understood... she was so happy!_

_"I'm so glad to hear that," Ryuhou laid his hand on her shoulder, "You'll make a fine HOLY officer with that attitude! Stay dedicated, and you'll do well."_

_

* * *

_

Ryuhou's eyes snapped open. It took a second for him to get his bearings, and he couldn't make any sense of the ceiling hanging over him. Turning his head, he noted that he was covered with a light sheet, and lying on a slightly-lumpy futon on an unfamiliar floor. Sitting up slowly, Ryuhou tried to think about what he last remembered. "Oh my god," Ryuhou gasped as he hesitantly covered his mouth in horror. He had gone to be separated from Shiirice. But he had dreamt of her–relived her memories again. It could only mean it didn't work. He buried his head in his hands, feeling a crushing sorrow descend upon him. He'd lost her again.

He kept his face hidden as he heard the sound of a door sliding open, unsure if he would be able to face Kazuma just yet. He'd failed again... failed her, failed Kazuma...

"Kazuma, are you in... oh! You're awake!" A familiar, female voice jerked Ryuhou out of his stupor. Blinking away the haze of threatening tears, he looked toward the door and saw Shiirice standing in front of it, holding a large basin in her arms.

"Sh-Shiirice..." he gasped, almost unable to believe his eyes as she walked toward the bed.

"Kazuma was going to give you a sponge bath, but I can't seem to find... eeep!" The girl squeaked in alarm as Ryuhou lunged out of bed. Time seemed to still as Ryuhou scrambled from the futon, not truly getting his footing. His momentum carried him across the room, and he tackled her to the floor in one ungraceful motion.

Ryuhou didn't care about the warm wetness from spilt water that both were lying in. He had dreamed of this for so long, and for once, seized the moment, kissing her with all the achy desperation he had in his being. Between his frantic kisses, his hands eagerly explored her sides and back as if trying to reassure himself that she existed.

His joy was short-lived as the sound of her muffled protest reached his ears and she struggled to push him off herself. Pulling away, he felt his heart skip as he saw her eyes filled with frightened tears... and she screamed. He scrambled off her in shock, belatedly realizing that he was naked.

"Kazuma!" Shiirce scooted back and continued to scream, her arms crossed protectively over herself. Startled, Kazuma ran into the room, his Alter already materialized. He paused for a second as he saw the situation in the room and was torn between running to the frightened Shiirice and the startled Ryuhou, who was trying his best to cover himself with a bed sheet. Deciding that Shiirice sounded more scared, Kazuma hurried over to the girl and pulled her into his arms, dropping his Alter in the process. "Shh, shh. What happened?"

Shiirice clung to Kazuma, trembling. "That friend of yours attacked me!"

Ryuhou couldn't believe his ears. "What are you saying, Shiirice? It's me. Ryuhou!" Holding the sheet with one hand, he reached out toward her with the other. "What's wrong? I didn't..." Kazuma cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Stay back," he commanded, turning slightly as if to protect Shiirice with his body. "Just... stay back a moment, okay?" he repeated, a bit less harshly. "She doesn't remember anything." Soothingly stroking the girl's hair back, Kazuma gave her a peck on the temple. "Can you wait in the other room while I talk to my friend?" he asked gently. "Go get some dry clothes on, all right?"

Shiirice nodded as she glared at Ryuhou, her fear now giving way to violated anger. She stood up, clenching her fists. "Yeah, sure." Her back stiff, she stomped out of the room.

Kazuma watched Shiirice leave the room, then stood and walked over to Ryuhou, who was trying to regain his dignity by pulling the sheet tighter around himself. "Geez, go and scare the girl, why don't you," he teased, lightly slapping the back of Ryuhou's head.

Ryuhou frowned, looking down at the wooden floor. "She... she really doesn't remember?" he asked quietly.

Shaking his head, Kazuma crouched in front of his friend. "No, and I'm sure you didn't help by tackling her, moron." He grinned, clapping Ryuhou on the shoulder. "At least you're up now! Thought you'd never get your lazy ass out of that bed." Try as he might, Kazuma couldn't completely keep the relieved tone out of his voice as he teased.

Ryuhou ran his fingers roughly through his hair. Now that the adrenaline rush had faded, he felt weak and shaky. "Yeah, well..." Tightening the grip on the sheet, he staggered to his feet, intent on a shower and clothing. The room spun in a slow loop around him, and he swayed and would have fallen again if Kazuma's arms hadn't circled his waist.

"Whoa, hang on," Kazuma said, slinging one of Ryuhou's arms over his shoulder and steering him back toward the futon. "You get to be lazy a little longer. Shiirice took at least a day to get back on her feet once she woke up." He settled Ryuhou on the mattress, pulling the blankets over him. Sitting beside him on the floor, he smiled down at the man. "You can make it up later... you get to do all the work next time the mainland attacks!"

Ryuhou sighed, rubbing at his head again. Something Kazuma said was bothering him. "How long ago did Shiirice wake up?"

Kazuma glanced away and shrugged. "I dunno. Couple days... she woke up back at the tent. You've been... really out of it. I was..." he trailed off, then looked back at Ryuhou. "I'm... aw, hell." Abruptly he leaned down, kissing the other man harshly. After a moment, let go and quickly stood up, turning toward the door while Ryuhou was still stunned by the sudden affection. "I'll get you some more hot water so you can wash up. Then I'll get you something to eat."

"Wait!" Ryuhou called him back, his head spinning. "She doesn't remember anything?"

Kazuma paused, but still turned back. He really didn't want to tell Ryuhou so soon. "Um, no. We'll talk about this later."

Sitting up, Ryuhou reached out and grabbed Kazuma's arm. "No. We'll talk about it now."

Kazuma closed his eyes and sat back cross-legged on the floor. "She's _physically _the same as when she sacrificed herself but she doesn't remember you, Ryuhou. Everything from when HOLY freed her on is gone." He choked a bit. It didn't have to be said that she didn't remember his time with her either. "So her memories are of a kid. I don't know what age she is mentally, now, but I've decided to take things slow." He rubbed at his head, grimacing a bit as he remembered her first panicked moments of awareness. "I don't know what hell you yanked her from, really." Kazuma sighed as the old Shiirice's words echoed back to him in his mind. _'Freedom to starve, to freeze, to be raped and killed? Forget that.' _She had really associated those things with living in the Lost Ground. "It took me a while to convince her that the gang that had her hadn't sold her to us and that she could trust me."

Ryuhou's eyes widened as he realized now why his actions had scared her. "She... she doesn't remember me. All the time we had together..."

Kazuma put his hand on his companion's shoulder. "She'll get 'em back. Give her time. And if not, she's still the same girl deep down." Kazuma gave a smile he hoped wouldn't waver. "I'm sure you'll get her to fall for you again." It hurt a bit to say but Ryuhou needed reassurance and Kazuma was determined to give it.

After a moment of silence, Kazuma coughed, feeling once again uncomfortable. "Well I'd better get cracking at dinner. How's canned chili sound?"

Ryuhou started from his developing funk enough to say, "I hate chili."

"Chili it is!" Kazuma grinned, jumping to his feet and running out of the room, leaving Ryuhou to his thoughts.

* * *

When Akira said her old base was nearby, she wasn't kidding. Nestled deeper in the same mountains as the Konpaku Springs, it was an abandoned traditional hotel that was built originally by hot springs. It actually lucked out and mostly survived the upheaval that caused the Lost Grounds due to the nearby mountain. The west wing was crushed and buried under a landside, the contents of the East Wing was raided, and the nearby hot spring it was built for had dried up but other than that it remained intact–a rarity in those times.

Ryuhou's bare feet thudded against the wood floors as he wandered the halls, feeling out of place amidst the old architecture and mildly torn paper partitions. It was so dark and cold in the halls... obviously, the place had no electricity. He felt too light and so empty as he followed the light and sounds of life from what must have been the dining area. "Kazuma, you're so mean," Shiirice's voice playfully pouted even as Kazuma chuckled and teased right back,

"But you like me mean, don't you?" The sounds of merriment stopped as the freshly scrubbed Ryuhou entered. The green-haired man sighed quietly, feeling even more out of place.

"Ryuhou," Kazuma paused in his stirring of his beloved canned chili. Ryuhou didn't know why that particular foreign food appealed to Kazuma, since it looked like a bloody mess. Half of the canned goods they got out there were bad anyway. Still, Kazuma had finally perfected the art of picking a good can of ancient food. "Are you feeling better?"

"No. I'm going to have to eat the results of your terrible taste in food," Ryuhou grumbled, focusing across the room at the woman standing behind Kazuma. Stepping up to her, Ryuhou decided to try to repair the damage he had caused. Shiirice looked up from the cups she was carefully wiping clean. She was wearing some ill-fitting clothing they must have borrowed from Akira's group since Ryuhou didn't recognize them. The pants had to be cinched at her waist and rolled at the bottoms. The t-shirt was a bit small and strained against the ample chest Ryuhou both recognized and yet seemed so new and impressive. Deciding it wasn't wise to focus on those particular assets, Ryuhou stared into her eyes. They looked exactly the same, save for the fact he never saw her look at him with that expression before. "Shiirice, I-" Ryuhou paused, wondering if he should introduce himself. Turning to Kazuma, he asked, "Kazuma, how much have you told her?"

"I told her everything I knew." Kazuma shrugged.

"But isn't it a great shock to tell her about her past that she doesn't-" Glancing back, he noticed her expression harden further.

"Kazuma did tell me about HOLY supposedly rescuing me and my 'past' but I still don't remember." Shiirice said bitterly. "So tell me? Did you always talk over my head when I was standing right there?"

Ryuhou blinked, not at all used to Shiirice turning a malice-filled phrase at him. He gulped and stammered, "N-no, I didn't mean... I just thought..."

She rolled her eyes. "Thinking doesn't seem to be your strong point. You sure didn't think before you attacked me earlier."

Kazuma winced. His instincts were telling him to take cover but he knew he couldn't let this escalate. "Come on guys. You two just started off on the wrong foot."

Shiirice laughed. "No, we started off with him on top of me... not just on my foot!" With another glare at Ryuhou, she turned her back on him and started digging some bowls out of the cupboards. "That looks about done, right Kazuma?"

Kazuma gave the stunned Ryuhou a sheepish shrug, then turned back to stirring the pot. "Yeah, I think so... you hungry?"

Ryuhou blinked, still dazed at the verbal viciousness of his sweet Shiirice. When she immediately went around him to smile and latch onto Kazuma's arm, it hit him as a double whammy. "Maybe I am. So long as I get to eat with you, Kazuma."

Kazuma gave an apologetic half-smile as he shoved a bowl at Ryuhou with his free arm. "Why don't we all just sit down?"

Despite Kazuma's attempts to change the subject and keep everyone happy, the dinner soon evolved into a uncomfortable situation that had nothing to do with the fact that none of them were really used to chili.

Ryuhou poked absently at his bowl with his spoon. Despite the fact that he was hungry, he didn't think his stomach could handle this stuff on the best of days. He'd taken a few bites, but had mostly stayed with nibbling on some stale crackers they'd managed to find. It didn't help that Shiirice kept blatantly ignoring him as she giggled and talked only to Kazuma. The other man attempted several times to include Ryuhou in the conversation, but was mostly unsuccessful. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Interrupting Kazuma's story about yet another ass-whipping they'd handed the Mainland armies, he pushed his bowl away and stood up. "Excuse me. I'm not hungry anymore."

Kazuma looked up at him, his smile fading. "You all right?"

Ryuhou paused. "No, not really. Goodnight."

He turned and walked as quickly as he could out of the room, cursing the fact that he still felt a bit unsteady on his feet. All he wanted was to get back to bed, to wipe the image of Shiirice's angry face out of his mind. He heard steps behind him, and Kazuma's voice, calling, "Hey, Ryuhou, wait up!" But he only walked faster... until a wave of dizziness ambushed him and he had to stop and brace himself against the wall.

Kazuma rushed to Ryuhou's side and tried to get the older boy to lean against him, but was quickly pushed away. "I don't want your help." Ryuhou used the wall to help him help his progress to his room with a worried Kazuma following, until he rounded a corner and was confronted with the thin paneling of older Japanese interior. He was forced to wobble as best he could to his room.

"Why are you being like this?" Kazuma tried to keep a nice tone but failed. He knew Ryuhou was ill and he should take it easy on him but it was grating on his nerves.

Ryuhou ignored him, continuing to make his way down the seemingly interminable hallway. Finally he arrived at his room, and collapsed on the futon, exhausted, not bothering to light a candle in the dark room. He shivered and turned his face to the wall, even as he felt the blankets shift with Kazuma's weight. "What are you doing, Kazuma?"

Kazuma's hand came to rest lightly on his shoulder, but Ryuhou flinched away, pulling closer to the wall. "I'm just trying to get you well..." he began, but Ryuhou interrupted.

"No. What are you doing with Shiirice?"

"What do you mean?" Kazuma didn't exactly follow what Ryuhou was getting at or wanted to hear.

Rolling over suddenly, Ryuhou fixed Kazuma with an angry glare, focusing on his silhouette in the darkness. "I mean, what are you trying to do? You about made me sick with all your flirting at dinner."

Kazuma was taken aback. "We weren't flirting that much," he began, blushing. Then he abruptly turned fierce. "And what's it to you? It's only flirting."

Ryuhou couldn't take it. All the things him and Kazuma had been through... just when they were friends, Kazuma already barricaded himself in Shiirice's heart while he was unconscious. "Just flirting! Did you already screw her again?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and pulled his hand back. "How dare you ask that? I'm just trying to help her."

Ryuhou rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like getting in bed with her is going to help."

Before he'd realized it, Kazuma's hand had clenched into a fist as he jumped to his feet. "Is that what you think? That I could take advantage of a girl when she didn't have her memories?"

Adrenaline flooding into his body, Ryuhou was soon following Kazuma. Without thinking, he shoved him against the wall of the small room. "I don't know what to think anymore!" he shouted, slamming his fist next to Kazuma's head. "You didn't tell me about you and her before, even when you were fucking me. Why should now be any different?"

Kazuma used both hands to shove Ryuhou away, harder than he'd intended. "You don't know me very well, then," he growled as the other man staggered back a few steps. He was still worried about Ryuhou's weakened state, but anger was starting to overwhelm his concern. Stepping forward again, he pushed his face close to the other's, fists clenching in the front of his shirt. "I wouldn't do that. I can't say the same for you," he snarled. "But then again you weren't able to get anywhere with her in all the years you knew her."

Ryuhou's hands came up to grab at Kazuma's wrists. "That's because I didn't want to take advantage of a young, naive girl. Something _you _wouldn't know about."

"Go ahead and tell yourself that!" Kazuma yelled. "Anything but the truth that you weren't man enough to love her!" The words were out of Kazuma's mouth before he could stop them. From the instant hurt expression Ryuhou's face, Kazuma knew he had hit his mark. He hadn't meant to go that far and immediately tried to amend, "Ryuhou, I- "

Ryuhou's face hardened a second later and his fist connected with Kazuma's jaw. Kazuma fell back but grabbed Ryuhou's arm and pulled him down with him. That suited Ryuhou fine... he straddled Kazuma and continued to punch the daylights out of him. "Just because I don't mistake a fuck for love doesn't mean anything!"

Kazuma managed to grab Ryuhou's wrists, stopping the assault. Some part of his mind was still worried that the other man still felt weak... the hits lacked their usual strength, even though they hurt quite a bit. Ignoring that nagging feeling, he flipped Ryuhou over so he was pinning the other to the ground. "What do you know about love?" he shouted. "You wouldn't know love if it was right in front of you!"

For a long moment, the two only stared at each other, breathing heavily. Ryuhou was shaking... from anger or adrenaline wearing off, he didn't know. He searched Kazuma's face for answers, finding none. Kazuma leaned closer, his breath mingling with Ryuhou's as he continued to meet the intense gaze. The shift of weight on top of Ryuhou ground their hips together, making him suddenly aware of how aroused they both had become. His eyes widened as another, different shudder ran through him. Kazuma blinked in surprise, then scrambled off him. "Aw, forget it," he growled. "Just... go to bed." Before he could think better of it, he turned on his heel and stalked out the door.

* * *

Shiirice finished scrubbing the caramelized and grungy blackness that Kazuma had left on the bottom of the pan. She didn't know why she had to scrub dishes because Kazuma had to go calm down that Ryuhou-guy. She didn't know what his problem was. One minute he was tackling and groping her and the next he looked like he was going off to cry. Maybe the reason he was sick in bed was he was a lunatic. Well the farther he stayed away from her, the better. Hopefully, that really nice guy, Kazuma, would protect her if he got too close. She didn't like the look in Ryuhou's eyes. Something about it made her feel... she didn't know what it was. Weird, she just guessed. "There!" she crowed as she finished the last dinner dish. Blowing out the last few candles, she hurried out of the room. She hoped Kazuma was done setting that Ryuhou straight.

Spotting Kazuma in the hall, she ran up to throw her arms around him. She wasn't expecting him to stiffen in her arms. In the few days she knew him, he had always reacted warmly when she hugged him. "Kazuma? What's wrong?"

"Shiirice," Kazuma's voice was strained as if he was trying to hold his breath. "Go to bed. I've got to go... take a walk."

"Um, okay," Shiirice tilted her head and let him go by her. She pouted for a moment, considering following him, but decided she didn't want to annoy him further. If he was bothered about something, he'd tell her later. Her mind made up, she walked hurriedly to her room, anxious to get under the warm blankets.

To Be Continued...


	9. Defiance

**Disclaimer:** No, we don't own s-CRY-ed or the characters. We'd be much more evil to them if we did.

**Note from the Muses:** We've had several helpful reviewers tell us that we're spelling Shiirice's name wrong. Actually, her name has had several spellings, anything from Shireece to Xeres to Cheris, depending on translator. The Muses prefer to spell it Shiirice, as it was in the fansub copies of _s-CRY-ed_ that were our first introduction to the show. So, yes, we know we're not using the spelling that the US anime release contained. This story is an odd mix of anime and manga canon anyway. End of ranting, on to the new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Defiance**

Kazuma returned to the base late at night. Running, testing out his alter, and swimming in the frigid water of the nearby stream combined had made him finally calm down enough to try an analysis what the hell his day had evolved into. Drying himself off with a spare semi-clean shirt he found, he was able to sort out a couple things. One, that he and Ryuhou had gone too far. They had really started to fight dirty, even if it was only verbally. Two, it had only been one day with Ryuhou awake and they were already at each other's throats. And three... he couldn't take it. With an exasperated sigh, he started toward his room, pulling his shirt on as he walked.

Ryuhou stared out into the darkness, unable to sleep. The recent fight with Kazuma had him worked up in more ways than one. He'd managed to get his body to calm down, but his mind was still agitated. Some of the things that both of them had said bothered him. Even though he knew they were true, they had still crossed that unspoken line.

Hearing the door slide open, he quickly turned to face the wall. He didn't want to see either Kazuma or Shiirice right now. After a moment, he felt the futon shift with the weight of another person, and strong arms wrapped around him. He tensed and tried to pull away, but Kazuma held firm. Ryuhou eventually found himself relaxing despite his convictions otherwise. "What do you want, Kazuma?" he asked, trying to hold onto his anger.

"Ryuhou..." Kazuma rested his forehead against the back of his friend's neck. "I just... I... I'm..." He fell silent, unable to put into words what he was feeling. Apologies were never easy.

With a sigh, Ryuhou brought one hand up to cover Kazuma's, the last of his anger slipping away like mist in the morning sun. "Yeah, I know," he said, squeezing his fingers lightly. "Me too."

Kazuma raised his head and pressed a kiss to Ryuhou's shoulder. "We're okay?" he asked, unable to keep the hopeful note out of his voice.

Ryuhou nodded, then twisted in his arms to face him. "We're okay," he repeated, embracing him in return.

"I really didn't touch her yet," Kazuma continued and was about to elaborate when Ryuhou silenced him with a nod.

"I know. I shouldn't have doubted you."

The two of them settled into a long silence which Ryuhou finally broke. "Maybe we should just go to bed." he suggested.

Kazuma pulled Ryuhou tighter to him. "Seems to me we're already in bed," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, that we are," Ryuhou replied, feeling a smile creep onto his face. He closed his eyes as Kazuma leaned forward and kissed him, sighing softly into the other's mouth. Soon, Kazuma was sliding his leg in between Ryuhou's and rolling over onto him as the kisses and caresses became more intense. Both guys pulled away for a brief moment to smirk in understanding before returning to their "apology." They were beginning to get used to the cycle of blood-quickening fights and making up afterwards–though they were never quite sure which caused more scratches.

Ryuhou groaned as Kazuma moved from his lips to his neck, nipping and sucking lightly along his collar. Kazuma's hand slid up Ryuhou's shirt, tracing swirling patterns across the skin and pushing the material upward. In return, Ryuhou tugged insistently on Kazuma's shirt, prompting the other to sit back and strip out of it. Ryuhou took the moment to pull his tank top off as well, leaving his shorts on for the moment.

Unimpeded with most of their clothing, the guys went back to their near playful wrestling, a competition of who could pin the other. Of course, the game was made more complicated by the lingering trails of kisses and fingertip-strokes they left. Ryuhou was struggling against a very effective pin Kazuma had achieved when he slumped unexpectedly. Kazuma froze as he once again remembered the condition of his companion, letting Ryuhou twist out of their position to lie on his back underneath him. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit winded," Ryuhou conceded, as he pushed a damp bang from his sweaty forehead. "Still, I'm feeling pretty good."

"I can stop," Kazuma offered, but was silenced by Ryuhou pulling him down for a kiss.

"Stop now and I'll kill you," Ryuhou growled between their lips, wrapping his legs around Kazuma's waist and rocking against him.

The sound of running feet drumming down the hallway and sliding pop of the each of the panel doors on the wing reached the two men, followed by Shiirice's panicked voice "Kazuma? Kazuma?" Kazuma rolled off Ryuhou not a second too soon as the girl found their room. Shiirice looked around as best she could in the dark room, her eyes not yet adjusted.

"Shiirice? What's wrong?" Kazuma tried his best to steady his voice as he climbed out of bed. Beside him he knew Ryuhou was also tensed for whatever had frightened her.

Locating Kazuma by his voice, Shiirice flung herself into his arms. "Oh, Kazuma, I was so scared!"

Kazuma was taken aback and hesitantly stroked the hair of the upset woman who was sobbing against his neck. Ryuhou stood up and rushed to her side protectively, "Shiirice, what happened?"

Shiirice stiffened at the sound of his voice and pushed away haltingly, "I- oh I'm sorry for disturbing you." The two men could tell she was confused as if she was barely coming to her senses. Her voice hoarse from crying, she continued, "I don't know why I came here." She turned her face away from Ryuhou, continuing to cling to Kazuma. "I-it was so dark, I couldn't get out... I couldn't find anyone, and there were hands all over me..."

Kazuma rubbed her back lightly, taking a deep breath to try to calm himself. He was still tense from his recent activities with Ryuhou, and the close proximity of a warm, soft body wasn't helping at all. "It's all right, it was just a nightmare." He looked guiltily over his shoulder at Ryuhou. "She's been having bad dreams."

Shiirice pulled away slightly, her breath coming in shuddering sniffles as she tried to calm down. "Are you going to come to be with me again?" She asked hopefully and innocently."Or are you doing something still?" Shiirice didn't know why Kazuma was so damp with sweat, but she didn't want to go into her lonely room alone.

Kazuma froze, sure that Ryuhou was staring daggers at him in the dark. "Ah... I've just been helping her sleep, that's all..." he said quickly. He considered his options: a thwarted evening with now-homicidal bud, Ryuhou, or the peaceful night of frustration pressed against Shiirice's warm flesh. "Um, Shiirice, I-" he began only to be interrupted by Ryuhou.

"Shiirice, you can stay here."

Shiirice turned to regard Ryuhou for a second before lying her cheek on Kazuma's shoulder. "Kazuma, why don't you just sleep in my room like before?"

Ryuhou concentrated on Shiirice's words. Hearing both the childish whine with the undercurrent of womanly will, strangely reminded him of one of the times their superiors had discussed transferring her. He had never known how much she was dedicated to him but now that she wasn't focused on him, it was a blow.

Kazuma gulped, feeling Ryuhou's glare like a physical presence. "Um... no, he's right. We should all stay here. Ryuhou's still not feeling great and... um... there's two beds in here anyway."

"Will I still get to sleep with you?" Shiirice prodded.

Kazuma hesitated, glancing at Ryuhou and hoping he'd understand. "Yeah, I guess."

Frowning, Ryuhou regarded the pair suspiciously. On one hand, he wanted to help Shiirice as much as possible with her nightmares. If staying in the room and interrupting his time with Kazuma was the only way, so be it. However, he did _not _like the idea of her sleeping with his friend! Granted, he trusted Kazuma's word that sleeping was all they'd been doing... but it still irked him. Finally, he sighed, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "You two take Kazuma's bed. I'm going to sleep."

Kazuma blinked even as Shiirice was dragging him to the futon across the room. "Ryuhou? Are you sure?"

_Not much I could do about it anyway, _Ryuhou thought, but kept that to himself. "Yes, it's fine. Goodnight, Kazuma." He laid back down on his bed, tugging the rumpled covers over himself and turning toward the wall. He had to bite his lip to hold back a sigh of frustration, as he was still half-hard from the make-up/make-out session with Kazuma. What a perfect way to end this day. He scrunched down in his covers even more as the muffled sound of some cheesy joke of Kazuma's reached him along with Shiirice's giggle. Ryuhou amended his pervious resolution. He was going to kill Kazuma first thing in the morning.

Kazuma lay awake, staring at the dark ceiling for a long while after the other two had gone to sleep. He'd managed to calm Shiirice with quiet words and jokes, but he knew Ryuhou was still mad at him. Sighing, he rubbed at his eyes. He was tired, but his mind was too active to sleep. Had he not promised to stay beside Shiirice tonight, he would have gone out to work off some frustration outside. A low groan from Ryuhou's bed caught his attention. Turning his head, he could barely make out the shape of the other man in the darkness. Ryuhou tossed restlessly, moaning again. "No... no, please..."

Kazuma frowned, sitting up as quietly as possible so as not to wake Shiirice. He waited a moment to see if Ryuhou would calm again, but the moans and incoherent pleas only escalated as the man thrashed about in bed. Quickly, Kazuma crawled over to the futon and grabbed Ryuhou's shoulders. "Ryuhou, wake up!" he hissed, shaking him.

With a loud cry, Ryuhou sat up and clutched at Kazuma's arms. "You-?" He woke with a start, his heart still racing. He wasn't one to be bothered by nightmares. Yet it seemed so vivid: a vast darkness closing and sealing around him. He still felt as though the life was being drained from his body. Unable to help himself, he clung to the other man, resting his head on his shoulder and taking deep, ragged breaths in an effort to calm down as Kazuma's hands rubbed firm, comforting circles on his back.

"Guess Shiirice wasn't the only- oh hell," Kazuma glanced over as a whimper came across the room as Shiirice bunched her body into a fetal position. Reluctantly, he detached himself from Ryuhou, giving the other man another quick, comforting squeeze on the shoulder before hurrying back to the other bed. "Shiirice, it's okay," he murmured, pulling the trembling girl into his arms. "It's just a dream."

Ryuhou pulled his knees up to his chest, shivering. The dream had seemed so real... he could still feel the cold emptiness dragging him under. He felt chilled to his core, even though his clothes and hair were plastered to his skin with sweat. With mixed feelings, he looked over his knees at the couple on the other bed. On one hand, the tenderness that Kazuma showed the girl was surprising, and Ryuhou felt left out. On the other, he had the deep-down feeling that he should be the one in Kazuma's place, cradling his once-subordinate. Finding the amount of conflicting emotions in that thought line too overpowering, Ryuhou turned back to the still lingering effect of the dream. Logically, he knew it was just a nightmare, but he couldn't shake the feeling of helplessness. He felt so empty and alone, he almost wanted to cry. He knew he shouldn't be getting this upset over a stupid dream, but he couldn't overcome the hollow feeling in his stomach. He shivered again, still watching the other two. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to crawl under the covers with them both, to hold Shiirice and have Kazuma hold him, to share in the warmth and companionship there... but he knew he couldn't. With a sigh, he stretched out on his side, facing away from the other bed. Pulling the covers tightly around him, he stared at the darkness of the wall.

* * *

Akira rapped gently on the frame of the front door. Technically, she could probably just walk in, since it was her base. But when dealing with other combat-orientated Alters it was just polite to give them a warning.

Kevin, on the other hand, wasn't so subtle. "HELLOOO! KAZUMA! RYUHOU! OPEN UP!" he yelled as he banged joyfully on the door frame.

"Kevin, calm down," Akira hissed turning to her charge. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that one of the door panels was gone and had a good view as Kazuma rushed down the hallway, cursing and trying to put his pants on.

Sliding open the door, Kazuma groggily tried to run a hair through his hair. "Akira, what are you doing here?"

Akira was about to answer when Kevin popped out from behind her, tackling Kazuma around the waist. "Yay! You're here! How are your friends? Are they awake? Did you kiss the girl yet?"

The Lawless leader looked at the slightly uncomfortable expression on Kazuma's face. Maybe it was best if she explained to Kevin that Kazuma wasn't into girls. "Kevin, sweetie, I hate to tell you this but-" the explanation died on Akira's lips as the girl they'd recovered peeked out of the room that a half-dressed Kazuma had recently exited. Evidently Akira chided herself on the miscalculation.

"Kazuma? Who's there?" Shiirice asked, trying to keep the fact hidden that she was only in a shirt and underwear.

Akira blinked, feeling guilty. The two men seemed so close before at the camp. She must have been seeing things when she thought they were together. "Oh Kazuma, I'm so sorry-" her apology died as well as she watched Ryuhou exit the room sliding a shirt onto his lanky frame.

Kazuma gave Akira a confused look as Kevin bounded into the interior to tackle the dazed dark-haired boy. "Never mind," Akira lamely finished. "So... everyone is doing well?"

Kazuma shrugged, trying to hide a bit of concern as he looked over his shoulder at Ryuhou and Shiirice. "Yeah, I guess. Ryuhou was a lazy bum and didn't wake up for a couple days after Shiirice, but they're doing okay now." He was tempted to ask Akira or Kevin about the nightmares, but didn't want to embarrass his two companions.

"Well that's good." Akira said, politely and stood there for a few moments before prompting, "Can I come in?"

Ryuhou came to them near the last bit so he quickly invited, "Oh yes, please come in."

Kazuma blinked several times before standing back from the door. "Yeah, sure..."

Kevin was already eagerly studying Shiirice. "So it was you I heard. How are you?"

"Kazuma, who is this guy?" Shiirce asked warily as she backed away the weird guy in front of her. She could tell he was mentally delayed but still, she _was _in her underwear.

"Kevin, get over here," Akira called, acting more like a mother than a protector, she also nodded to Hannish who was standing quietly in the courtyard. Together they all followed the two men into the sitting room. Introductions were made quickly, and Shiirice excused herself to go put on the extra clothes that Akira had brought for her.

Akira sat herself graciously on a worn pillow. The others soon followed, finding places on the floor or on the few couches. "We came for two things," the girl began. "First, to see how you guys are doing. Ryuhou, are you really in better health?"

Ryuhou nodded. "Yes, I'm doing much better." He didn't want to admit that he still felt somewhat sick-weak, and the nightmares had been preventing sleep... but he was better, right?

Of course where Ryuhou felt uncomfortable, Kazuma was completely at ease. "He's still really weak and kinda sick and hasn't been sleeping good." The redhead managed to completely ignore the embarrassed glare his companion shot his way.

"And the girl?" Akira prodded.

"Shiirice is physically fine but," Ryuhou began with a frown. He was still upset at it. "She can't remember any of her time at HOLY. All her memories from adolescence on are gone."

Kevin giggled and rocked in his seat. "Oops."

Frowning, Ryuhou turned to the laughing Alter user. "Oops?"

Akira sighed. "When Kevin woke up he mentioned that he forgot something still inside of you went he did the splitting. Evidently, that was part of her memories."

"WHAT?" Ryuhou nearly roared as he jumped to his feet. Kevin yelped and hid behind Hannish.

Kazuma was instantly on his feet next to Ryuhou, gripping his arm and pulling him back. "Calm down," he hissed. Ryuhou twisted out of Kazuma's grasp and headed toward Kevin again.

"What the hell do you mean by 'Oops?'" he growled, his voice low and dangerous. "What did you do?"

"Ryuhou, calm down, please," Akria soothed.

"Yeah, he's just a-" Kazuma really couldn't call him a 'little guy' and it was not right to call Kevin 'not all there' in front of his face. Instead, he went another way. "You guys both survived. That was better than we hoped."

Ryuhou clenched his fists, fighting against the anger and the annoyingly shaky feeling that was sweeping over him. "Yes, but if her memories are still inside me, I'll never..." He cut off, taking another step toward Kevin."Dammit, you've got to fix this!"

"I can't! It was so hard!" Kevin wailed. "They all look the same." He began to cry in earnest, huddling into Hannish's muscular arm as the large man rubbed him consolingly on the back with his other hand.

Rolling his eyes, Kazuma stepped in front of Ryuhou, pushing him back. "Would you lay off already?"

A soft cry of alarm from the door attracted everyone's attention. Shiirice stood there in her new clothes, looking shocked. "Wh--what's going on?"

Ryuhou looked at her as she gave him a disapproving glare. The dress was a bit plain but a nice shade of blue and hugged her every curve. "Shiirice..."

She stomped into the room, alternately glaring at Ryuhou and giving Kevin a sympathetic look. "What are you doing, you jerk? You upset him, can't you see?"

Ryuhou gaped at her for a moment, unable to form a reply. Kazuma nudged him back again, and this time he followed. Slumping against the wall, he rubbed at his eyes and sighed in defeat. Kevin carefully looked up from his huddled position next to Hannish and relaxed a bit. "I'm sorry. You're separate but all the memory-thingies are too ... tangley," Kevin waved his hands, trying his best to explain.

Shiirice blinked, confused, as Ryuhou slid down the wall, his head in his hands. Kazuma glanced between the two of them, torn, then finally moved to Ryuhou's side and knelt beside him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Is there any way to fix it?" he said, asking the question they'd all been thinking.

Kevin just pouted as he tried to think of the best way. After several moments, he finally decided. "I don't know."

Ryuhou rested his head on his knees, feeling too exhausted to get angry again. "Then she'll never... and I'll..." he sighed, closing his eyes. He'd been wondering why he wasn't getting completely well yet, and now he knew the reason. It was frustrating, to say the least... he hated being ill, weak, and dependent on Kazuma or anyone else. And if Shiirice never remembered him... how could he start over with her?

"Ryuhou, do you need to lay down?" Kazuma quietly asked, squeezing Ryuhou's shoulder. Ryuhou shrugged it off and glared at Kazuma. It wasn't his fault for any of this but Ryuhou just didn't want his sympathy right now.

Akira turned to Kevin. Over the years dealing with the man, she had learned one thing: you had to be extremely patient to get through the labyrinth of childish logic circling in Kevin's mind. "Kevin. Think very hard. Is there any way for you to transfer the memories between them?"

"No. I told you. I don't know which ones to move and I can only touch their Alters and..."

"Calm yourself," Akira continued and ignored the others concerned looks. "Is there another way for her to get her memories?"

Kevin looked wide-eyed at both Ryuhou and Shiirice. "Maybe if she used her Alter... but it's dangerous. Don't do it, might hurt you again."

Kevin turned to stare imploringly at Shiirice, who glanced around nervously as the room's focus shifted on her. "Um, okay."

Closing his eyes again, Ryuhou shook his head. "I wouldn't want that. I wouldn't want her to try... if it would hurt her." He missed the sharp, confused look sent his way by Shiirice.

"Well she shouldn't try anything until she strengthens anyway," Akira said. "Who knows if the memories might not awaken on their own." She then took a deep breath. "There is another thing I need to talk to you about. Actually, just you, Kazuma."

Kazuma looked up from Ryuhou. "What is it?" Ryuhou raised his head as well, curious.

"You're heard of the rumors of the mainland and even foreigners sending spies. Scouting. There have been even rumors of a slow accumulation of troops along the border."

Kazuma jumped up, his right hand automatically clenching into a fist. "Where? I'll go take them out right now."

Ryuhou pushed himself upright. "I'll go as well. It's our duty to protect this ground."

Akira smiled. "Lawless is also not going to sit this one out. We as a people have come too far from the loss of HOLY. Settlements are just starting to stabilize." She motioned for Kazuma to sit down again, which he ignored. "We're going to wait until we have confirmation of their movements, though. No sense rushing off if we really have no idea where to go. But my scouts are out searching for hints, and I thought I should let you know the situation, should we need your help. We're going to meet them tomorrow. If you want, you can go with us, Kazuma," she said pointedly. "Ryuhou, I know you are not at top condition. Plus, I think I might leave Kevin with you."

"But Akira!" Kevin began to whine.

"We talked about this, Kevin," Akira tried to keep her voice even.

"But I don't wanna stay!"

As the two Alter users began to bicker like parent and child, Kazuma turned to Ryuhou. "She's right. You need to stay here."

"No, you _need_ me with you," Ryuhou retorted.

"Why does he need that?" Shiirice interjected, as she casually hugged onto Kazuma's arm, assuming that she was going with him as well. "If you're still sick, you should stay here."

Kazuma sighed and looked over at her, lightly touching her hand on his arm. "And you have to stay too, Shiirice. I don't know what kind of a fight it will be, and I don't want you in the middle of it."

Shiirice stuck her lower lip out and looked up at Kazuma. "But I want to go with you! I don't want to stay here with _him_." She turned and shot a glare at Ryuhou.

Ryuhou rubbed his forehead. He was getting a headache from all this. "Kazuma, you know you can't leave me behind. I'm going too."

"You're not up to fighting and you know it. And you..." he looked over at Shiirice. "You don't even remember being in a fight." Kazuma was caught trying to argue with both of them and was feeling like he was between a rock and a hard place when he realized that he somehow had gotten caught up with two of the most obstinate people he had ever met.

Ryuhou pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the nagging dizziness he felt. "And what happens when you get cornered by an entire mainland army? You need me there, Kazuma, and you can't make me stay behind." He was vaguely aware that both Akira and Kevin were raising their voices in argument too, but he forced himself to focus on his companion. "And Shiirice... you'd only get in our way or get hurt. You have to stay."

"You can't tell me what to do." Shiirice graced him with a withering glance before turning back to focus back on Kazuma. "And you can't leave me here!"

Feeling trapped, Kazuma held his hands up in protest. "N-no, I think it's better if you both stay, really." He glared at Ryuhou. "I'll knock you out and tie you to the bed if I have to."

Reflexively clenching his fist, Ryuhou took a step forward. "Just try it," he growled.

The other stepped forward to meet him, challenging him with a stare. "You think I won't?"

Shiirice tugged insistently on Kazuma's arm, pleading for him to listen to her. Kevin and Akira were still bickering loudly off to one side. The sounds merged in Ryuhou's head, jumbling and building in an overwhelming buzz. He saw Kazuma's mouth moving, but couldn't make out the words. Suddenly, he realized that his breath was coming in short gasps; he couldn't seem to get enough oxygen in his lungs. He took an unsteady step back, reaching for the wall as warning black spots gathered in front of his eyes. _No... not again..._ The last thing he saw was Kazuma lunging forward to catch him as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kazuma stared down at the pale countenance of his friend, trying not to worry too much. Ryuhou's abrupt fainting spell had ended all the arguments going on in the room a few minutes before. Akira had left with Kevin and Hannish, after quickly establishing a place where they could meet Kazuma later. Absently, he reached out and brushed his fingertips against Ryuhou's arm. "Dammit, Ryuhou," he murmured. "I know you're gonna be pissed off at me for this, but I've gotta leave you here. I can't... I won't let you..." he bit his lip, unsure of what to say and feeling silly, because it didn't matter anyway since Ryuhou was unconscious. "Shiirice will take care of you, I know she will. Just..." he swallowed, annoyed at himself for the swell of emotion he felt. "Aw, fuck. Just get well, okay?" Leaning down, he pressed a quick kiss to Ryuhou's unresponsive lips.

Hearing the door slide open behind him, he blinked rapidly and pulled back, rubbing at his face. Shiirice stomped into the room, looking annoyed at having to carry in the basin of water and towel. "Here, I got it. Now what? When are we leaving?" Kneeling down, she set the bowl by the futon, sloshing a bit of cold water onto the floor.

"We went through this. I'm leaving. You're not." Kazuma took her arm and pulled them both to their feet. "Promise me you'll take care of him, okay?"

"Kazuma, I-" Shiirice began to protest.

"Please? For me?"

Shiirice looked away. The sad pleading look was too much for her. She sighed, keeping her gaze fixed on the floor. "All right," she whispered.

Kazuma's face instantly brightened with a smile, relieved that he didn't have to continue arguing with her. "Thanks. It really means a lot to me," he said as he took hold of her hands. Abruptly, Shiirice tightened her grip on his fingers and pulled him down for a kiss. Kazuma blinked in surprise, then closed his eyes, automatically tilting his head to kiss her more fully.

Shiirice hadn't been expecting this intimate embrace, really. It had been a blind impulse to pull Kazuma to her. And now, she was experiencing her very first kiss... well, the first kiss her mind let her acknowledge, trying to both forget about the hasty, rough kisses Ryuhou gave her even as she was reminded. But Shiirice tried to put that behind her as she closed her eyes and focused on warm lips easing open her own. She stood on her tip-toes, the heady feeling of Kazuma deepening the kiss making her want more. He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her body, firmly pressing her frame against his. Shiirice could feel his chest with her hands sandwiched between them and the slight throb of his arms tightening around her. She was a bit taken aback by the reminder of both his larger size and lean muscular tone. The thought flittered across her mind, _If he really wanted to he could hurt me._ But that was in such contrast of the delicate gentle way in which he held her, that Shiirice felt like she was in the safest place in the world. When his tongue swept along her bottom lip, she opened her mouth eagerly, inviting him in.

Suddenly, the moment of intimacy ended as abruptly as it had begun. Shiirice was confused by Kazuma pulling away, a look of extreme embarrassment on his face as he glanced down at the unconscious Ryuhou. He stepped back from her, self-consciously running his hand through his hair. "Um... I'll probably be gone a few days. There's enough food for you two in the kitchen, I think."

"Kazuma?" Shiirice tried to grab hold of his arm but he backed away from her.

"I've got to go meet Akira. Tell Ryuhou I said 'sorry' when he comes to." Kazuma tried his best to quickly exit. He didn't know what was more difficult: sneaking out behind Ryuhou's back, or being tempted with Shiirice right in front of the other man. Sighing, he stuffed his hands in his pockets as he turned and almost ran out the door. A good fight would help with some of this tension, and he was almost looking forward to it.

Confused, Shiirice turned back to the bed with a frown. What was wrong with Kazuma? One minute he was kissing her passionately, then the next he seemed like he couldn't wait to get away from her. She sat down beside the futon with a sigh, angrily wringing water out of the washcloth. Why should she have to stay here with this jerk? He'd done nothing but annoy her since he first woke up. She pushed the damp cloth onto his forehead almost roughly. She really didn't know what she was supposed to do with him. It would take several days for Kazuma to return. What was she supposed to do? Just drab at his stupid face with a stupid wet cloth? She ran the cloth over his cheeks and under his jaw to his neck. It was a waste of time and she was already getting bored. With a smile, she let her mind drift back to Kazuma. Why did he pull away so quickly? "I could have stayed in his embrace forever and not be bored," Shiirice nearly sighed to herself. She regarded the unconscious young man by her. "It would be better than watching your pasty face."

"He has to be wrong," she muttered as she reached over to poke at Ryuhou's cheek. In the week before, when she had first awakened, she had panicked. Why shouldn't she? She was in a strange place, with two strange men, and in a body that was very much different than the girlish figure she was used to. She couldn't forget how kind Kazuma had been. He'd wrapped his arms around her a friendly hug, then sat her down and told her the briefest of outlines of her life. He said the pale, green-haired man so often unconscious in her presence was the love of her life... which was impossible in Shiirice's opinion. It wasn't that he was unattractive. The dark lines of the mysterious scars on his face didn't detract from that–in fact, they highlighted the outline of his fine-boned features. As she casually traced the lines with an index finger, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he really was.

Yet, something about all this still bothered her. It wasn't really the frequent screw ups he had in the couple days that she had interacted with him. It was that fact that Kazuma had told her that _he _had been her boyfriend.

Shiirice didn't still know if she should trust Kazuma's story. She sure didn't have any reason to doubt. But the main reason is that she _wanted _to believe him. In the brief time they had been together, she couldn't identify anything that wouldn't make her want him to be her boyfriend. In fact, she found herself being drawn to the outgoing boy. Just being around him felt so good.

Which brought her back to her dilemma with Kazuma's story. If she had loved Ryuhou, she couldn't have been Kazuma's girlfriend. Which meant, she either hadn't ever loved Ryuhou or she had fallen out of love with him, because she felt attraction for Kazuma straight off. She rubbed her head, feeling a headache forming. Something didn't add up... Kazuma obviously hadn't told her the whole story.

She jumped slightly as Ryuhou stirred, a faint moan escaping his pale lips. For a moment she hoped he would wake up so she could follow Kazuma, but to her dismay he quieted again after turning his head a bit. The damp cloth on his forehead slipped to the side, and she automatically reached out to push it back into place. Feeling that it had warmed too much, she dipped it in the cool water again and dabbed his face, pushing his bangs out of the way.

As she tended to the unconscious boy, she wondered why her heart had fluttered when he'd moaned. Was she only excited about the possibility of going with Kazuma? She didn't know if that was all. Furrowing her brow, she rested her chin on her hand as she regarded Ryuhou. She couldn't have been worried about him, right? She jerked her other hand back, as she found it running gently along Ryuhou's bare arm.

Shiirce willed herself to relax. It didn't mean anything to touch him and dab at his face. It's what Kazuma wanted her to do. If helping his friend get well made Kazuma happy, then it was the least she could do after all he'd done for her. Yet, Shiirice still couldn't help but think some of her concern wasn't concern at all but fascination. But that was silly, she assured herself as she ran an innocent finger down the tendon in his neck and then followed the path his collarbone made.

Suddenly, Shiirice jumped in surprise as a quick hand caught her wrist, even as Ryuhou's eyes snapped open. Snatching her hand back from Ryuhou, she scrambled away from the bed. Ryuhou dazedly sat up, knocking off and noticing the wet cloth. "Shiirice? Wh-what happened?"

Recovering quickly, Shiirice tried to look nonchalant. "You fainted again or something. Kazuma told me to take care of you, so I guess I'm done here."

Blinking as he regained his equilibrium, Ryuhou looked around the room. "Kazuma... where is he?"

Shiirice shrugged. "He took off awhile ago. Wouldn't let me go with him."

With a growl, Ryuhou flung off the sheet and climbed to his feet. "That _fool_. He's going to get himself killed."

"Hey wait! Kazuma told me to stay here and take care of you." Shiirice turned to stop him.

Walking across the room a bit unsteadily, Ryuhou reached for his jacket, which was hanging over the back of a chair. "Well, you did your job. I'm fine, now I'm..." he trailed off and put his hand to his forehead as dizziness assaulted him again. Shaking his head, he continued. "I'm going after him."

Shiirice ran in front of the door and stood with her arms out, blocking him. "No, he wanted us both to stay," she insisted.

Ryuhou took another step forward. "I don't care what he wants, that idiot needs my help. I'm going, don't try to stop me!"

Ryuhou stepped forward, with Shiirice retreating a few steps until she blocked the door. "Shiirice, please get out of the way." Ryuhou didn't want to shove past her but he needed to go. He really didn't have time for the girl's new defiance. "Please," he asked gently and tiredly. Shiirice stared into his eyes and was confused that she felt herself softening. But then he touched her shoulder and was directing her out of his path.

Shaking her head quickly, Shiirice jumped back, blocking his way again. "No! Kazuma told me to keep you here, and that's what I'm going to do! If I couldn't go with him, you can't either."

With a sigh, Ryuhou took another step, looking as if he'd try to push past her. "Don't try to stop me, Shiirice," he warned, his voice becoming harsh with urgency. "I'm going."

"No, you're NOT!" With that, she reached forward and shoved his chest with both hands, trying to push him back toward the bed. But... she didn't expect her Alter to automatically materialize, outlining her body with the tell-tale green glow. Instead of pushing Ryuhou back, her hands slid into his chest, pulsing with a harsh light.

Ryuhou screamed.

_To Be Continued..._

**Another Note from the Muses:**Though we hate to hold chapters ransom, we're disappointed in the number of reviews we've been getting. Tell us what you think! Good, bad, ugly, what? Lack-of-reviews makes the Muses sad and more likely to drink themselves into a stupor than be happy drunks who write. Soooo, feed the Muses and they will provide chapters quicker!


End file.
